bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:The New Lewa
About me Plik:Nowy Lewa-Phantoka.jpg The New Lewa Drużyna: Rezerwowi Toa Nuva Sprzęt/broń: Dwie Katany powietrza, Dwa miotacze zamor, pancerz Toa Nuva, Wojenny Żółw Dołu Moce: Tworzenie pocisków ostrego powietrza, latanie na katanach jak na skrzydłach, tworzenie cyklonów Kanohi: Miru Nuva, Kadin(nie założona) Zadania: Stawiać czynny opór Exo-Toa Miejsce pobytu: Odina, siedziba ruchu oporu}} Cześć! Naprawdę nazywam się Paweł, mam 15 lat i można powiedzieć, że bionicle zbieram od początku. Mam młodszego brata, który zamierza się tu zapisać jako Shadanuva, toa cieni. Nowy Lewa Nie zamierzałem tego robić, ale za przykładem innych userów opiszę historię Nowego Lewy, chociaż nie występuje on w żadnej z moich powieści (no dobra, występuje, ale epizodycznie): Lewa narodził się w innym wymiarze niż ten nam znany, gdzie obok istot które zostały opisane przez Greg'aF żyli "wysocy matoranie" czyli toa bez mocy. Lewa był właśnie jednym z nich. Życie nieźle dało mu w kość, bo nie dość, ze dostał imię po prawdziwym toa, to jeszcze taką samą maskę i topór. Kiedy pewnej nocy idzie się pokrecić po Wielkiej Świątyni, spotyka piątkę wysokich matoran, o tym samym problemie co on(Gali, Pohatu, Onua, Kopaka, Tahu(tutaj Tahu to ONA)). W światyni, podczas rozmowy, ustawiają na Amaja Nui sześć kamieni ich przedstawiających i statuetkę Wielkiego Ducha w środku. **Zdążyłem poznać wszystkich. Kopaka mówił rzadko, ale nigdy niemądrze. Gali wypowiadała się płynnie i prezentując swoja wiedzą na temat Mata-Nui. W tym, co mówiła Tahu, zawsze słychać było dużo emocji. Pohatu do wszystkiego podchodził z wielkim entuzjazmem, a Onua zawsze starając się zaprezentować swoją mądrość. -I wtedy właśnie- mówił Onu-matoranin, podnosząc z podłogi czarny i kanciasty kamyczek- przyszedłem tutaj by się uspokoić i zapomnieć o tamtym. -po tych słowach położył kamyk w kręgu. -A za tobą przybyłem ja.- dodał Pohatu kładąc obok nieco większy i mniej kanciasty kamyk. Po chwili podniosłem owalny, podłużny kamyk i postawiłem go obok poprzednich. Gali zrobiła to samo z niemal idealnie okrągłą skałką, Kopaka położył biały kryształek a Tahu kamień o bardzo nie regularnej budowie. Wszystkie stały teraz w niewielkim kole. -No i oczywiście, jesteśmy teraz w tej niezwykłej świątyni wielkiego Ducha.- kontynuował Onua i podszedł do ściany i zdjął z niej posążek Mata-Nui. -Właściwie można powiedzieć, że to on nas złączył. Wtedy Onua postawił figurkę wewnątrz kręgu kamieni. Kiedy tylko posążek dotknął Amaja-Nui rozbłysł niesamowitym blaskiem. Przez chwilę staliśmy dookoła jak wryci i patrzyliśmy na kolorowe wiązki energii wyrastające z kamieni jak liany. Moc ta wystrzeliła w każdego z nas, a podczas zderzenia rozbłysło światło tak jasne, że na chwilę oślepłem. Poczułem, że leżę więc spróbowałem wstać. Kiedy w końcu zacząłem coś widzieć, bardzo zdziwił mnie ten widok. Nie zdziwiło mnie wcale to, że pozostali podnosili się z ziemi stękając i jęcząc. Ani to, że posążek zniknął razem z kamykami, które go otaczały. Zdziwiło mnie to, że maski moich przyjaciół świeciły jak u prawdziwych Toa. -Wasze maski się świecą!- krzyknęliśmy wszyscy naraz. Rozległy się podniecone głosy. Gali wyglądała, jakby myślała nad czymś intensywnie. Po chwili wyszeptała: -Kanohi Kaukau, maska wody.-i wzniosła rękę przed siebie. Na jej haku pojawił się bąbelek, który rósł i rósł. Przestał być bąbelkiem, a stał się kulą wody. Gali wzniosła rękę nad głowę i cisnęła kulą w ścianę. Pocisk poleciał idealnie płasko i rozbił się o cel z trzaskiem. Na kilka sekund w komnacie zapadła cisza, po czym wszyscy zaczęliśmy klaskać. Postanowiłem tez sprawdzić, czy moja maska działa. Stanąłem przed Amaja-Nui i skoczyłem nad nim. Krąg był naprawdę duży, długi tak, jak trzech Toa jest wysokich. Nie było możliwości żebym przeskoczył. A jednak mi się udało! W locie wykonałem podwójne salto i wylądowałem na ugiętych nogach po drugiej stronie. Popatrzyłem na swoje ręce, jakbym ich nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Wtedy emocje wystrzeliły ze mnie. -JJAAAHHUUU!!!-ryknąłem na całe gardło i wykonałem kolejny skok przez krąg piasku, ciągle wrzeszcząc. Lot dostarczał mi więcej radości niż cokolwiek. Onua podszedł do wielkiego posągu Mata-Nui stojącego pod ścianą. Był tak wysoki, jak dwóch Toa, ustawionych jeden na drugim, ważył tyle, że aby go tam ustawić trzeba było całej dywizji krabów Ussal. Albo nowego Toa ziemi. Onua chwycił rzeźbę oburącz i podniósł ją. Jego twarz zdradzała ogromny wysiłek, ale nagle przestał się krzywić i spokojnie podniósł posąg. Jedną ręką! Przez chwilę patrzył z niedowierzaniem na to co zrobił, po czym wziął przykład ze mnie i ryknął: -IIIHHAAAAA!!! Rezerwowi Toa Mata przeżywaja wile przygód, a o tym, że stali się Toa wie tylko turaga Onewa (dlatego są w tym świecie wysocy matoranie- żeby mogła być konspiracja). Niedługo potem, jak Toa Mata zmieniają się w Nuva, oni też przechodzą transformację. Wtedy zaczynają podążać za druzyną Tahu by im pomóc w potrzebie. Zostają jednak zatrzymani przez złych toa, stworzonymi przez oszalałą Kranę i nie mogą pomóc Nuva w starciu z Piraka. W czasie swych podróży spotykają "bezimiennego Nuhvok'a" o którym możecie przeczytać w części "Moje MOCki". Po wielu przygodach Nowy Lewa i jego drużyna zostają wysłani do naszego wszechświata i Lewa dołącza do "Zaklinaczy Cieni" (drużyny z Forum:Historia). Później zostaje Turaga i osiedla się na Metru Magna. Po jakimś czasie zostaje ciężko ranny w eksplozji i spanikowani matoranie podają mu miksturę zamiany w Makutę, którą Vultraz zmutował DH. Jednak Lewa odmawia przyjęcia mroku i przystawia sobie Pijawkę Światła. w efekcie zostaje tytanem (patrz obrazek), choć niedużym, obdarzonym mocą powietrza większą niż jako toa. Podpisy (sorki za zgapę Disio) The New Lewa, the air is backTuragaLewa[[użytkownik:The New Lewa|”Ludo'Ż'''erka ch]]ce cukierka” Moje sety: ---- 'Slizer:' Jungle(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Energy(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Ice(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Fire (w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Flare(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Blaster(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Millenium(motor w częściach, niektóre zgubione) 'Roboriders:' Power(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Lava(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Onyx(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Frost(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Dust(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) 'Bionicle:' ---- '2001:' Lewa Pohatu Onua Kopaka Nui-Rama x2 '2002:' Nuhvok Nuhvok Va Pahrak Va '2003:' Lewa Nuva Pohatu Nuva Tahu Nuva Onua Nuva Lerahk Gurahk Kurahk Vorahk Gahlok Kal(podróba) '2004:' Matau Nokama Whenua Zadakh Bordakh Keerakh '2005:' Nokama Hordika Trójpak Protocairn(Vakama Hordika, Whenua Hordika, Matau Hordika) Oohnorak Boggarak Norik (Toa Hagah) Pouks '2006+'''2007: Brak. Mogę powiedzieć, że te lata należały do mojego brata. 2008: Ja brak, brat niegługo dostani pare. 2009: Powtórka z 2006 i 2007. ---- Moje M.O.C.ki: Dobra. Zdjęć nie zrobiłem, ale opiszę. 1.Bezimienny Bohrok- Nuhvok,a raczej Krana Nuvoka, który zbuntował się przeciw władzy Kran Xa. Został za to pobity i zmuszony do zycia na wygnaniu. Kiedy jego ciało było zbyt zniszczone żeby go używać, odnalazł ciało zabitego Toa i wszedł w nie, potem znalazł broń i pancerz. Wygląda jak Lewa Nuva, z rękami(ale nie dłońmi) Lewy Mata i młotami na nogi Pohatu Nuva. Jako broni używa Kuli Kodan i toporu Lewy(kiedy go zgubiłem, dałem mu miecz Matau'a Metru). To jest mój pierwszy MOC, stworzyłem go zaraz po dostaniu Pohatu Nuva, kiedy jeszcze nie znałem tego określania. Byłem wtedy tylko małym brzdącem, więc nie dałem rady mu wymyślić imienia. Potem przez dłuuuuugi czas tworzyłem MOCki, ale więcej nie pamiętam. Teraz będę wymieniał te nowsze, sprzed paru miesięcy. 2.Yarmaroi- Jedyny Makuta (poza Miserix'em) który przeżył przejęcie władzy przez Teridax'a i zamierza się na nim zemścić za zmordowanie jego braci. Wygląda jak Nokama Hordika, z czerwoną tarczą Kopaki Mata nałożoną na pancerz i skrzydłami (ramiona Nui Rama z białymi częściami Roborider'a Frost). Jego broń to harpun Nokamy Hordika zatknięty na kij jako włócznia oraz ssąca moc macka. 3.bezimenny toa- toa opanowany przez Kranę Xa, z Pahnrak'a Va. Wygląda jak Pohatu Mata z pancerzem Nuva i bronią białego Vahki. To postać epizodyczna, walczy z Yarmaroi'm i dołącza do niego, po czym zostaje wyrzucony z drużyny Makuty. 4.Ihav-Toa czasu, długi czas nie miał imienia, wymyśliłem je odwracając nazwę Vahi, maski czasu. Został stworzony przez Arthakę by walczyć z Rahkshi. Miał kilka form: a1)pierwotna: Tułów Lewy Mata, nogi Onuy Nuva z młotami i maską Pohatu Mata (teoretycznie miała wyglądać jak KaKama z nałozyną na nią Vahi, ale maski czasu nie ma żaden z nas, więc nawet przykleić nie mogłem). Za ręce służyły mu nogi Pohatu Nuva, a za broń "włócznia czasu", czyli miecz Tahu Nuva zatknięty na kiju (oczywiscie przewodzi moc czasu), oraz Cordak. a2) po walce z Yarmaroi'm: Jak poprzednio, ale bez pancerza, z katana powietrza zamiast włóczni i miotaczem zamor zamiast Cordak'a. Potem wrócił do formy a1. b)mroczny: Onua Nuva, z rękami jak poprzednio i mieczami Matau'a Hordika jak skrzydłami. Maska to czarna Pakari (Onuy Mata), zniknął Cordak a na drugim końcu włóczni pojawiła się broń Whenuy Hordika, głowy Vorahk'a i Leerahk'a jako naramienniki. c)odzyskane światło: Jak poprzednio, ale biały tułów zamiast czarnego, maska z powrotem brązowa Kakama, na "włóczni czasu" Miecz Laserowo-Lodowyzamiast Miecza Magmy, na plecach silnik odrzutowy, zrobiony głównie z dwóch srebrnych miotaczy zamor, głowy Kuurahk'a i Leerahk'a jako naramienniki, bez skrzydeł. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, jest to MOC mojego brata, bo to on zbudował jego pierwszą wersję, a ja go potem tylko zmieniałem wedle jego życzenia. Podobnie jak większość postacii opisanych tu przeze mnie, jest bohaterem mojej dłuugiej(podzielonej na odcinki) zabawy z bratem, którą zamierzam opisać jako opowiadanie zaraz po "Szukając życia". Inaczej niż Vahi, ma praktycznie całkowita kontrolę nad czasem tzn.: może kogoś/coś przenieść w przeszłość i z powrotem, może go/to postarzeć lub odmłodzić (np miecz wroga, żeby zardzewiał), może przenieść się do przyszłości, ale najwyżej o godzinę w przód, może też wysłać części danych obiektów w czasie(np. walcząc z Kraahtoro, wysłał swój umysł i duszę o godzinę w przód, żeby nie przeszkadzała mu śmierć jego ciała) oraz oczywiście używać maski/masek. Wszystko byłoby pięknie, ale wychodzi na to, że jest to postać niepokonana, więc musiałem dodać ograniczenie: tak jak Gali w "Masce Światła" musiała wchłonąć energię z wody po uleczeniu Tahu, tak Ihav musi czerpać z czasu, więc po manipulacji czasowej, musi odczekać dłuugo, żeby dużo czasu minęło, a on mógł wchłonąć jego energię. 5.Lukaor- Moja chluba i najważniejsza (wg. mnie) postać moich historii (jeszcze nie dodanych). Jest to drugi Toa czasu oraz "syn" Yarmaroi'ego. Stworzył go ze zniszczonego ciała Skakdi które znalazł, stąd Luchaor może strzelać z oczu. Jego maska to metaliczna fioletowa szlachetna Ruru (flamastrem przemalowałem), ale w "story" jest to kanohi Calix, tylko w innej formie. Wyglada jak Reidak z naramiennikami Nuparu Inika i tułowiem odwróconym "tył-na-przód" z nałożoną zbroją Nuva. Golenie jak przedramiona Nuparu albo odnóża Oohnorahk'a, stopy toa Hordika. Formy: a1) jak opisana, broń to "włócznia czasu" i Cordak (zabrane Ihav'owi przez Yarmaroi'ego). a2) po walce z Ihav'em: jak poprzednio, ale z ssącymi moc mackami (prezent od jego "ojca") i Laserowym wiertłem. b) Toa światło-czasu: jak poprzednio, ale czarne części przerobione na biało i szczęki Bogarahk'a na naramiennikach jako silniki odrzutowe. Wiertło zamienione na Miecz Laserowo-Lodowy, nie ma macek. c) po powrocie do normalności: wersja jak ze światłem, ale zbroja czarno-czerwona, znów wiertło zamiast miecza. Moce: takie same jak Ihav, plus strzelanie z oczu, wielka siła Skakdi i oczywiście moc maski Calix. 6. Blaster- Slizer z innej planety, narwany wojownik, szanujący każdego kto go pokonał lub był dla niego wyzwaniem. Posiada nietypową kontrolę nad mocą energii. Jako MOC wygląda jak Jaller Mahri z głową, łapą i tarczą Blastera. W "story" jest nietypowym wojownikiem, ponieważ jego ciosy specjalne są krzyżówką ataków żywiołowych i normalnych uderzeń. 7. Mega Fire- to zwykły slizer Fire, który po dołączeniu do Lukaor'a sprawił sobie pancerz (i ciało) jak toa Hordika. ręce ma takie same jak przedtem. Wszystkie moje bardziej skomplikowane MOcki są bardzo głęboko związane z fabułą, więc ich nie przedstawię. Moje zmyslone postaci (ale nie MOCi) 1.Zakua- toa plazmy, bohater mojego opowiadania "Szukając życia" i prawdopodobnie paru następnych. Jest samotnym toa, po tym jak powstał i zanim się przebudził jego drużyna zginęła w wybuchu protodermis, podczas tworzenia ostatniego jej członka. Zakua powstał jako pierwszy a drużyna składała się z jedenastu członków, więc był dość daleko od eksplozji. Jest potężnym wojownikiem, ale nie tak jak Toa Nuva tzn. nie ma jakichś superspecjalnych mocy. Jest mocny w taki sposób jak Lhikan czy Nidhiki czyli używa normalnych mocy Toa ale jest bardzo doświadczony. 2.Qonquer- Makuta, wyglądem przypomina Antroza i Mutrana, jest czarno-zielony, nosi kanohi Avsa, jego broń to tarcza taka jak Vezona i włócznia mroku. Jego specjalnością jest manipulacja energią mroku. To bardzo potężny Makuta, przed przejęciem ciała Wielkiego Ducha przez Teridaxa nie został przywódcą tylko dlatego, że nie chciał. Kiedyś pokonał dwie drużyny Toa naraz. Podczas walk o Karda-Nui między Toa i Makuta walczył w innej części serca wszechświata niż drużyny Tahu i Antroza. 3.Natumo- Av-matoranin, wygląda jak Tanma ale ma ręce jak Photok. Jest jedynym matoraninem światła który się nie maskuje i na codzień jest złoto-biały. Również jako jedyny przetrwał atak Quonquer'a na swoją wioskę w normalnej postaci (czyli bez wyssania światła). Jego bronią są miecze światła jak te Tanmy, stopniem wyszkolenia bojowego dorównuje Mazece i jak każdy Av-matoranin ma małą kontrolę nad światłem, dzięki czemu może tworzyć iluzje. 4.Gang Shchupaka- te nazwę czyta się "szczupaka". Wymyśliłem ją na wzór "Piraka"(nazwy) tzn. pirania-Piraka, szczupak- Shchupaka. (Jeśli nie czytałeś jeszcze "Szukając życia" nie czytaj dalej) Gang stanowią kolejno: **Eralf- przywódca gangu, pomarańczowy Skakdi obdarzony mocą "płomienia", jak slizer Flare. Eralf jest jedynym jako tako inteligentnym Shchupaka, jego bronią są zrośnięte z nadgarstkami i łokciami ostrokrawędziowe skrzydła i miotacz sfer zamor na ogonie(!), chociaż Skakdi ogonów nie posiadają. Jego wzrok to wzrok cieplny, jak Hakann'a, a specjalna zdolność to używanie mocy elementarnych bez kooperacji z innym Skakdi. **Kraps- najlepszy(po Eralfie) członek gangu, obdarzony mocą Iskry (ale taką która nie pozwala'''czerpać z żywych istot) jak slizer Spark. Kraps jest uzbrojony w tarczę protostalową, na której zamieszczono dwa miotacze Rhotuka i miotacz zamor. Jego wzrok to wzrok miażdżący, cel zachowuje się, jakby dostał pięścią Axonna z dwóch stron naraz. W sumie nie ma specjalnej zdolności, ale jest dosc dobrze wyszkolony bojowo, by jej nie potrzebować. **Retsalb- olbrzym w drużynie, obdarzony mocą energii, jak slizer Blaster. Retsalb jest wielkie, jest ok. dwa razy wiekszy niż przeciętny Skakdi. Jest nerwowy i niezbyt bystry. Do jego uzbrojenia należą stalowy drąg z chwytakami na obu końcach (na chwytakach są umieszczone dwa miotacze zamor) oraz mała tarcza protolstalowa. Specjalna umiejętność to właśnie wzrost, normalnie jest przeciętnych rozmiarów, ale może się trochę powiększać. Wzrok Retsalba to wzrok rentgenowski, jak ten Avaka. **Ytic- inwalida w zespole, posiada moc eee... miasta, czyli kontroluje chemikalia, jak slizer City. Ytic ma turkusowy kolor, stracił nogi w jednej z walk gangu i teraz porusza sią na samobieżnym wózku inwalidzkim, przyczepionym do ciała. Nie ma broni oprócz miotacza zamor, ma wzrok oszołamiający. **Ygrene- zwiadowca, ma moc błyskawic, jak slizer Energy. Ygrene porusza się na czterech łapach(!) ma mechaniczne skrzydła przyczepione do barków, a jego bronią jest oczywiście miotacz zamor, przyczepiony do ogona(!!!). Swoim wzrokiem miota błyskawicami, dzięki cze,mu praktycznie kontroluje swoją moc elementarną. Ygrene panuje nad każdym mechanizmem, którego bezpośrednio dotknie (tak porusza skrzydłami). **Kcor- zabity członek gangu, panował nad skałami, jak slizer Rock. Kcor przypominał Reidaka, ale nie miał "Maski" na twarzy, chodził na czterech nogach i miał rękę na plecach. Jego mocą była niezrównana siła, a wzrok powalał ofiary. Został pokonany przez Zakuę i nie żyje... przynajmniej nie w ścisłym znaczeniu tego słowa. 5.Molteth- Skrall, członek sił specjalnych, dzierży dwustronny miecz, na górze taki jak ten Gelu, na dole przypominający bron Nuju Hordika (oczywiście, broń ta jest czarno-ciemnozielona, a nie biało-niebieska). Czym się wsławił, że otrzymał imię? Jak wam to powiedzieć... Słyszeliście o Phangorze, wiosce Agori i Glatorian Powietrza? Wiele lat temu, niedawno po zakończeniu wojny, kilku Glatorian, między innymi Cartavus, widzieli jej budynki. A Molteth był, że tak powiem, ostatnim, który je widział niezburzone. 6.Barebezi- doświadczony glatorianin-emeryt. Kiedyś służył wiosce Tajun, teraz prowadzi tam szkołę dla młodych glatornian. Nauki prowadzi na podstawie znalezionej kiedyś kamiennej tabliczki. Dodam tylko, że znalazł ją niedaleko Roxtus i, że tak powiem, nie zdążył jej sam użyć bo od razu przestał walczyć na arenach. Nigdy o tym nie mówi uczniom, ale na pewno juz dawno zauważyli jego kontuzję w stopie. 7.Glaurung- Skrall, znany niektórym z Forum:"Historia". Tak naprawdę Skrallem nie jest, a należy do starożytnej rasy smoków.Właściwie, przypomina bardziej pterodaktyla, ale ze względu na swoje umiejętności (zmiana kształtu, telepatia, zianie ogniem) jest uznawany za smoka. Jego gatunek, a raczej jego ostatnie przetrwałe plemię, wyznaczyło go do sprawdzenia, jak potężnym przeciwnikiem byłyby Skralle. W postaci Skralla wyobrażam go sobie tak: Onua Mistika, ale z goleniami Gali Mistika, z Thornax'em zamiast Nynrath'a, głową glatorianina i Skrallowym hełmem w kształcie smoczej paszczy, tarczami na obu ramionach i mieczem Skralli (ale czarno-szarym, a nie czarno-czerwonym). Moje zmyślone elementy Od najsłabszego do najmocniejszego ich opis wkrótce Wibracje (przedrostek Me- od postaci "Mesak" wymyslonej przez jednego z użytkowników Youtube KylerNuva135) Lawa (przedrostek No- od Norika), Księżyc (przedrostek Lun- od "Luna" czyli księżyc po łacinie) i Słońce (przedrostek Sol- od "Solar" po łacinie słoneczny) (to dwa osobne, ale tak samo mocne żywioły), Duchy (przedrostek Spir- od "Spiritus" czyli duch po łacinie), Protodermis (przedrostek Proto-, nie muszę chyba tłumaczyć czemu), Przestrzeń (przedrostek Nui-. W sumie bez specjalnego powodu, ale jest to '''wielki element i fajnie to brzmi.) 1.Wibracje (kol. brązowo-szary)- moc pozwalająca wprawić w ruch drgający każdy obiekt. To dość słaba moc, jest skuteczna praktycznie tylko w stusunku do kiepsko złożonych maszyn. To mniejsza moc Przestrzeni (jak Próżnia i Cisza to mniejsze moce Powietrza i Dźwięku). Me-matoranie, toa i turaga Wibracji to mężczyźni. 2.Lawa(kol. srebrno-czerwony)- nie trzeba chyba tłumaczyć, co potrafi istota obdarzona taką mocą. W praktyce jest to moc taka sama jak moc Plazmy, ale: a) plazma to stan skupienia, żeby go osiągnąć, ciało musi byc podgrzane jeszcze bardziej, niż żeby wyparowało, więc jest gorętsza od Lawy. b) Toa obdarzony mocą Lawy może zrobić kombinację z toa Lodu, schłodzic lawę i wytworzyć kamienie. Toa Plazmy tak nie potrafi. c) Plazma występuje głównie w gwiazdach, więc toa Plazmy nie może pobierać energii ze swojego elemantu (jak np. Gali po uleczeniu Tahu w "Masce Światła") a Toa Lawy potrafi to zrobić, bo na planecie na której dzieje się akcja BIONICLE naturalnie są wulkany. No-matoranie, toa i turaga Lawy to kobiety. 3. Wybuch!(kol. żółto-biały)- tak się właśnie ma pisać tę nazwę, z wykrzyknikiem. Jest to czysto hipotetyczny element, stanowiący połączenie Próżni(która powstaje po eksplozji), płomienia(który jest często eksplozji przyczyną) i Miasta (kontroli substancji wybuchających). Żywioł ten jest wzorowany na mocy Deidary z anime/mangi Naruto. Dei-matoranie, toa i turaga wybuchu... nie istnieją. 4.1 Plik:Księżyc.jpg (kol. srebrno-jasnofioletowy)- Nietypowa moc, przypomina mix niektórych już istniejących. Podstawą umiejętności istoty kontrolującej ten element, jest średnia kontrola nad żywiołem światła, tzn. mniejsza niż toa światła, ale większa niż Umbry czy Av-matoran. Dodatkowo, Toa Księżyca mogą zmienić siebie i każdego kogo dotkną w bio-mechaniczną wersję wilkołaka. Zmieniona istota ma ciągle te same wspomnienia co przedtem, ale inny charakter i bardziej wyostrzone zmysły, wielką siłę, niesamowitą zwinność i.t.p. Kolejną umiejętnością, na której wykorzystanie pozwala żywioł Księżyca, jest stawanie się niewidzialnym podczas zaćmienia księżyca i zdolność zmiany w światło (jak Umbra) podczas pełni. Obie umiejętności działają rzecz jasna tylko w nocy. Toa Księżyca ładują się dzięki księżycowemu światłu, czyli również tylko w nocy. Lun-matoranie, toa i turaga Księżyca to mężczyźni. 4.2 Słońce (kol. złoto-pomarańczowy)- Nietypowa moc, przypomina mix niektórych już istniejących. Podstawą umiejętności istoty kontrolującej ten element, jest średnia kontrola nad żywiołem światła, tzn. mniejsza niż toa światła, ale większa niż Umbry czy Av-matoran. Dodatkowo, Toa słońca mają niewielką (ale znowu nie tak małą) kontrolę nad żywiołem Roślinności (Zieleni). Kolejną umiejętnością, na której wykorzystanie pozwala żywioł Słońca, jest stawanie się niewidzialnym podczas zaćmienia słońca i zdolność zmiany w światło (jak Umbra) podczas południa (właściwie to podczas godziny między 11:30 a 12:30). Obie umiejętności działają rzecz jasna tylko w dzień. Toa Słońca ładują się dzięki słonecznemu światłu, czyli również tylko w dzień. Sol-matoranie, toa i turaga Słońca to kobiety. 5.Duchy (kol. srebrno-czarny)- Kolejny żywioł wymyślony na podstawie filmików o BIONICLE użytkownika Youtube, KylerNuva135. Jego "self-MOC" (postać MOC reprezentująca go w filmikach o nim) o imieniu "Kylord", który jest dla mnie wzorem na podstawie wymyśliłem ten żywioł. Toa Duchów potrafią stawać się niewidzialni lub niematerialni, uderzać wiązkami zakrzywionej rzeczywistości (wiem że to głupio brzmi), wyzwalać krzykiem/rykiem potężna falę uderzeniową, strzelać promieniami energii duchów i teleportować się jak za pomocą Kanohi Kualsi. Jeśli są naprawdę potężni i dobrze wyszkoleni, mogą tworzyć energię duchów w dowolnym kształcie (np. sfery zamor, sieci Rhotuka) i otwierać bramę do wymiaru duchów (dzięki temu można rozmawiać z tymi którzy już nie żyją, lub przyzywać ich do walki nikt nie mówi że będą słuchać tego, kto je przywołał, jednak po 24 godzinach od otwarcia bramy liczba osób po obu stronach musi być przywrócona do równowagi {można nawet zamienić robaka za Toa, ale pod warunkiem, że Toa który otworzy bramę uznaje robaka za tak samo ważnego jak tamtego Toa]). Toa Duchów są czarni i noszą srebrne pancerze i maski (brzmi to dość nieciekawie, ale jak się zrobi takiego MOCka, to efekt powala), a ich energia jest czarna lub fioletowa. Spi-matoranie, toa i turaga Duchów to mężczyźni. 6.Protodermis (kol. czarno-błękitno-biały)- to właściwie nie ja wymyśliłem ten żywioł (jest przecież Bumak Protodermiczny), ale nie ma jeszcze Toa reprezentujących ten element, więc postanowiłem go tu dodać. Istota obdarzona tą mocą, może kontrolować proto pod każdą postacią, oprócz naenergetyzowanej. Pozwala to naprawiać protodermiczne obiekty, tworzyć pancerze i bronie z protostali, kontrolować płynne proto jak Toa Wody, tworzyć i wchłaniać protodermis. To jeden z "Wyższych Elementów" jak Światło czy Mrok. Proto-matoranie, Toa i turaga protodermis są obu płci. 7.Przestrzeń (kol. srebrno-miedziany)- to jeden z legendarnych żywiołów jak Czas i Życie. Nie został (do tej pory) odnotowany żaden Toa Przestrzeni ani Nui-matoranie. Ten element pozwala zmieniać kształt i w niewielkim stopniu rozmiar wszystkich obiektów na świecie. Pozwala też tworzyć protodermis, zastygłe elementy (np. cyklon w postaci blachy) pierwiastki, metale i minerały oraz naginać prawa fizyki do własnych potrzeb. Toa tego żywiołu byłby prawdopodobnie porównywalnie silny do Takutanuvy, ale Maska Przestrzeni (też jeszcze nie istnieje) byłaby na tym samym poziomie co Ignika i Vahi, więc mogłaby pozwalać na modyfikację i tworzenie tyko metali i minerałów. Kumple na wikii Wpisujcie się kto chce. ** Hahli5656 ** Ther is no spoon **Guurahk ** Disholahk ** Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) ** Teridax **Dekar25 **El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę **T_T, raper ciemności **[[Użytkownik:B.i.o Hero|'B.i.o Hero']] [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:B.i.o Hero|'Dyskusja']] ** **Użytkownik:TRYNA Świrunni 16:04, 20 lip 2009 (UTC) **''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' **Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 **Noktis,Władca cienia ** Matanui123456789 władca życia **TAKUTANUVA oto moja armia **[[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] Dyskusja **Aritika zawstydził Turbo DynoMana **[[użytkownik:Gormifan|'Niezwykły typek']] Pogaduchy **[[użytkownik:Akuumo|'Po prostu JA']] **'''--Vezok999 14:02, paź 14, 2009 (UTC)' ---- Moje staty od 1 do 20 Moje powieści I.Szukając Życia Plik:Szukając_życia.jpg Część 1 Zakua siedział na brzegu wyspy Odina, dawniej zamieszkanej przez Mrocznych Łowców i podziwiał zachód słońca. W świcie opanowanym przez Teridaxa bycie Toa nie należało do łatwych prac. Wojownik Plazmy, jak go nazywali matoranie, jeszcze raz zerknął na horyzont i zszedł z cypla. Było coraz ciemniej, więc użył Kanohi Faxon na nocnym Rahi, by widzieć w ciemności. Niósł miotacz Cordak w gotowości, chociaż wiedział, że nie da rady obronić się w wypadku ataku większej grupy Exo-toa. Był już blisko celu, jedynej góry w okolicy. Gdy się do niej zbliżył, oparł się plecami o jej zachodnie zbocze. Wyciągając nogi ruszył na wprost, licząc kroki. -...jedenaście, dwanaście, trzynaście, ...- mruczał pod nosem. Po przestąpieniu dwudziestego drugiego kroku pochylił się i zaczął wymacywać niewielki obszar gruntu. Wreszcie znalazł zamaskowany właz. Uchylił go i zsunął się do znajdującego się pod nim szybu. Nie lubił tej kryjówki. Zawsze uważał, że ruch oporu powinien budować sobie kwatery w jakichś miejscach na powierzchni. Idąc długim korytarzem wyjął z torby liścik od Ehrye i przeczytał go jeszcze raz: „Zakua, słyszałem, że nie masz na razie żadnej ważniejszej misji niż bezmyślne niszczenie żołnierzy Teridaxa. Wpadnij do mnie, bo mam coś ciekawego co znalazłem w tamtej księdze z Voya-Nui.” Toa plazmy miał pewne wątpliwości co do tej wiadomości. Jego mały przyjaciel niegdyś znalazł na Voya- Nui księgę, prawdopodobnie kronikę, należącą kiedyś do Turagi Jovan'a. Była zapisana bardzo starym językiem Południowego Kontynentu, którego po Wielkim Katakliźmie nikt nie używał. Chociaż według innych matoran księga była bezwartościowa, Ehrye obrał sobie za punkt honoru odszyfrować ją i udało mu się. Jovan pisał głównie o nieznanych procesach we wszechświecie, jak to, że Manasy raz na dziesięć lat zapadają w sen wiosenny, lub że w podzie-miach Przylądku Tren Krom znajduje się sieć tuneli, dawna baza pierwszych drużyn Toa. Ehrye cały czas zaczytywał się w tej lekturze, co jakiś czas znajdując ciekawszy rozdział i ruszał w podróż by sprawdzić prawdziwość tych informacji. Na początku Zakua chętnie towarzyszył mu w tych wyprawach, ale po przygodzie z Żelaznymi Wilkami zrozumiał, że większość z zapisków Jovana zawiera więcej legend niż sprawdzonych faktów. Zakua skręcił w boczny tunel i dalej wyliczał wszystkie za i przeciw. Pamiętał przecież wiele akcji, które przyniosły wiele dobrego, jak na przykład znalezienie latających czołgów miotających dyskami kanoka, bardzo przydatnych do szybkich ewakuacji baz buntowników. Innym razem zapis o potężnym plemieniu pokojowo nastawionych Bulzor'ów, ale wyruszyli do nich akurat podczas ataku plemienia zapalczywych Frostelusów i obaj wraz z Orkham'em (jedynym matoranem który odważył się im towarzyszyć) spędzili tydzień w lodowym wiezieniu między wulkanami. Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach Zakua doszedł do pokoju swojego lodowego przyjaciela i zapukał do drzwi. Te uchyliły się i stanął w nich zaspany Ko-matoranin. Jak zawsze po nocy rozszyfrowywania księgi miał podkrążone oczy, maskę popapraną resztkami jakiegoś naprędce znalezionego jedzenia i tony notatek wyłażacych z kieszeni. Ehrye kilkakrotnie zmierzył toa plazmy wzrokiem i zmrużył oczy, jakby próbował sobie przypomnieć na kogo patrzy. Po chwili otrząsnął się i powiedział słabym głosem: -Ach, Zakua jesteś wreszcie. Wejdź proszę, pokażę ci moje nowe odkrycie. Myślę, że to naprawdę nam pomoże w pokonaniu Teridax'a. Ehrye gestem zaprosił Wojownika Plazmy do wnętrza pokoju. Zakua rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wszędzie walały się graty i słowniki dawnej mowy. Miejsca na podłodze wystarczyło tylko na tyle, że toa plazmy chodził na palcach by niczego nie zdeptać. Ko-matoranin przydreptał do biurka i delikatnie zdjął z niego księgę z mosiężnymi okuciami. Przysiadł na jedynym taborecie w pokoju i rozłożył ją na kolanach. Przez chwile wertował ją w skupieniu. -Spójrz na to -powiedział do Zakuy, wskazując na notatkę przyczepioną do strony. Toa starannie odczepił notatkę i zaczął czytać: Część 2 ' Dnia dwudziestego naszej wyprawy wydobyliśmy tąż maskę z płonących trzewi wulkanu ognistego. I kiedy to Oragu chwycił Maskę będącą naszej misji celem ta świetliste groty miotać z swego wnętrza zaczęła i Oragu wydał z siebie ryk bólu takiegoż iż wszyscy uszy zatkać mięliśmy konieczność. Będąc świadkiem cierpienia tak ogromnego, swą broń potężną w maskę wycelowałem. Lecz Oragu mnie ręką powstrzymał i dalejże z bólu wyjąc rzekł, iż nawet pozbywając się powłoki Maski, jejże ducha i esencji zniszczyć możliwości nie ma, iż nawet wtedy inną sobie Maskę kanohi bądź też mechaniczne ciało znajdzie dla swej duszy i w nim też się ona osiedli, iż nawet wtedy po niezwykle długim okresie niemocy swą moc odbuduje i znów używać jej będzie. Pytanie wtedy według mych zamierzeń zadałem, by się dowiedzieć, skąd mój czcigodny towarzysz takąż to wiedzę zdobył. W ostatnich swego żywota chwilach tenże toa wykrzyknąć zdołał iż Maska ta łącząc się z nim całą swą wiedzę i mądrość mu przekazała. Walcząc z potęgą klątwy nań rzuconej oddał wreszcie swoje życie za Ducha Wielkiego uleczenie. Kiedy on tylko ducha wyzionął, ciało jego pochowaliśmy i swą mocą metali poruszania Maskę tąż znowuż w podziemia wulkanu przeniosłem. Wracając z wyspy pamięć moja obrazy matoran udręczonych przywołała i zostać tu zamiar obrałem. Moc swą Kamieniowi Toa przekazałem i wraz z orężem moim w tajemnej grocie, sto kroków od rzeźby Toa Nieznanego, złożyłem. Wtedy też to turaga się stałem i objąłem pieczę nad narodem matoran tamtych.' Na tym kończył się przetłumaczony fragment, więc Zakua oddał notatkę Ehrye. -Więc o co ci chodzi?- spytał po dłuższej chwili ciszy. -O tamtą broń? Przecież każdy toa z ruchu oporu ma swój własny sprzęt, a matoranin raczej nie da sobie rady z obsługą magnetycznego ostrza. Jeśli myślałeś o tym by dać to Vortixx'owi albo jakiemuś Stelt to raczej nie jest najlepszy... -Cicho!-syknął ko-matoranin- Nie masz pojęcia o co mi chodzi, a już nawijasz jak najęty! Myślisz, że wołałbym cię bez wcześniejszego przemyślenia sprawy? Nie obchodzi mnie tamto, zresztą Piraka pewnie wszystko to ukradli kiedy tam byli. Chciałem żebyś zwrócił uwagę na ten tutaj fragment: „nawet pozbywając się powłoki Maski, jejże ducha i esencji zniszczyć możliwości nie ma, iż nawet wtedy inną sobie Maskę kanohi bądź też mechaniczne ciało znajdzie dla swej duszy i w nim też się ona osiedli, iż nawet wtedy po niezwykle długim okresie niemocy swą moc odbuduje i znów używać jej będzie.” Teraz rozumiesz? Zakua podrapał się w głowę. Dumał chwilę stojąc milczący, po czym powiedział: -Nie, niczego nie rozumiem. Co to ma do rzeczy? Ignika została wysłana do innego wszechświata, razem z umysłem Wielkiego Ducha wewnątrz. Gdybyśmy ją mięli byłoby to przydatne, wiedzielibyśmy, że mamy niezniszczalnego sojusznika. Ehrye westchnął, wywracając oczami. -To jest właśnie problem ze wszystkimi Le-matoranami. Myślicie zbyt prosto! Miałem na myśli to, że kiedy Teridax wsadził umysł swojego brata do Maski Życia wtedy nie było już tam miejsca dla duszy Igniki. Wszyscy turaga mylili się myśląc, że Duch Życia zginął. On wciąż musi być niedaleko miejsca, gdzie został wyjęty z Maski! Wystarczy go odnaleźć i wsadzić do jakiegoś ciała i za parę lat otrzymamy sojusznika zdolnego walczyć z Teridax'em!- Ehrye rozemocjonował się nie na żarty. -Skonstruowałem już wykrywacz esencji duchowej, więc wystarczy iść na miejsce i zwyciężymy!!! -Zakua widział go już w takiej sytuacji. Wtedy nigdy nie dało się go odwieść od podjętej decyzji. Jedynym sposobem było czekać aż ochłonie lub... Zakua wzniósł powoli swoją protostalową siekierę i wystrzelił małą kropelkę plazmy na ramię przyjaciela. Ten wydał z siebie cieniutki pisk i odtańczył komiczny taniec klepiąc się energicznie po miejscu trafienia. Kiedy przestał się drzeć natychmiast zwrócił się do toa: -Po coś to zrobił?- fuknął gniewnie. -Żebyś wylądował na ziemi- padła odpowiedź.- Kiedy się za bardzo ekscytujesz, umyka ci to co najważniejsze. -Czyli co?- spytał Ehrye zbity z tropu -Lokalizacja ducha Igniki. -zaczął toa -Przecież mówiłem, że mam wykrywacz.- przerwał mu matoranin -Bądź cicho przez chwilę!- skarcił go Zakua. -Mam na myśli ten obszar, gdzie Teridax wyrzucił ducha z maski. Ko-matoranin przez chwile wiercił go wzrokiem, jakby oczekiwał zakończenia dowcipu. Po chwili milczenia Zakua westchnął, przewracając oczami. -Zrobił to tuż przy ciele Mata-Nui! -wyrzucił z siebie. -Przy ciele w którym teraz przebywa! Ehrye osłupiał w jednej chwili i zatoczył się jakby dostał maczugą w głowę. Oddychając ciężko, siadł na krześle. Potem spojrzał na swoją dłoń jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Niespodziewanie złapał się za czoło i zwalił się na stół. -Jaki... ja... jestem... głupi! Jaki... ja... jestem... ślepy!- krzyczał, przy każdym słowie waląc pięścią w blat. Zakua odruchowo zrobił krok w jego stronę, ale przypomniał sobie, że on nie jest taki jak inni matoranie. Postanowił chwile poczekać aż Ehrye zakończy wylewać z siebie złość i przejdzie do twórczych wniosków. Część 3 -Znowu spotkał się z brutalną rzeczywistością?- powiedział Orkham, który zjawił się jak zwykle nie wiadomo skąd. Toa plazmy popatrzył na niego, karcąc wzrokiem. Matoranin nic sobie z tego nie robił, zachowując się jak gdyby nigdy nic. -Co się stało tym razem? -spytał swobodnie. -Dowiedział się, że nie możemy odzyskać umysłu Igniki, ponieważ znajduje się on przy ciele Teridax'a. -streściłem przebieg rozmowy. Żołnierz Sił Gukko wzruszył ramionami: -Co to za problem? Ehrye, który przez cały czas walił głową w stół, zatrzymał się wpół ciosu. Powoli się podniósł i z rozdziawionymi ustami spojrzał na Orkham'a razem z Zakuą. Toa pierwszy odzyskał zdolność mówienia. -Jak to: „co to za problem”? Mam ci przeczytać wszystkie księgi traktujące o mocy Wielkiego Ducha? To w jego ciele siedzi teraz umysł Makuty! -Tak.- mruknął Le-matoranin niefrasobliwie.- I co z tego? To trudne zadanie, ale wykonalne. Tehutti mówił mi ostatni, że skończył pracować nad nowym typem Cordak'ów, więc weźmiemy je ze sobą. -Le-matoranin nie przejął się zszokowanymi minami pozostałych.- Kiedy już będziemy na miejscu, najlepiej będzie wsadzić Ignikę do małego mechanicznego modelu rahi, a potem przenieść do jakiegoś potężniejszego pancerza, na przykład...- w dalszym ciągu nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na swoich dwóch przyjaciół. -Orkham, wiesz co...- zaczął Zakua, lecz lotnik kontynuował, całkowicie olewając otoczenie: -Moglibyśmy na przykład wsadzić go do Bohroka, albo do Vahki. Nie, nie. Chyba jednak najlepiej znaleźć jakiegoś nieaktywnego Maxilosa. W sumie to możemy o tym pomyśleć, jak już będziemy mięli umysł Maski Życia, ale sądzę, że to będzie działało tak jak z jakimś Makutą... Zakua wiedział, że nie należy stosować na Orkham'a metody „małej kropelki”, bo wiedziony odruchem zaatakuje. Kiedyś podobno pokonał tak Krahli. Ehrye wywrócił oczami i zwalił się na krzesło, przy tym potrącając największy stos notatek i urządzeń. Ehrye otworzył usta z przerażenia. Zakua odrzucił siekierę i rzucił się, by ratować aparaturę. Orkham błyskawicznie wrócił na ziemię i wystrzelił w stronę walącego się stosu. Zakua wiedział, że żaden z nich nie zdąży. Orkham zdążył. Rzucił się na ziemię, przeturlał, stuknął głową w krzesło, ale nie pozwolił niczemu spaść. Wszystko to trwało nie więcej niż sekundę. Le-matoranin wstał, odkładając stos na biurko. Trzej podróżnicy dobrą chwilę stali jak wryci, dysząc ciężko. Lotnik przemówił jako pierwszy: -Więc idziemy na tę misję?- zapytał, wracając do swoich rozmyślań, zapominając o pełnych napięcia chwilach. Zakua zastanawiał się, czy mu przywalić, czy dziękować. Jego niefrasobliwość często dawała mu się we znaki. Owszem, był bardzo przydatny ze względu na swoje umiejętności, ale toa plazmy zastanawiał się, czy wymieniłby go podczas misji na innego matoranina, jeśli jakiś by zechciał. Nim Zakua zdecydował co zrobić z Le-matoraninem, Ehrye odezwał się niespodziewanie: -O co właściwie chodzi z nowymi typami Cordak'ów? Teraz to już przegiął! Toa myślał, że zemdleje. -Co ty robiłeś przez ostatni miesiąc?!- spytał badacza z wyrzutem. -Jak to co?- parsknął Orkham.- Siedział z głową w tej swojej książce. No tak, racja, pomyślał Zakua. Przecież on świata nie widzi poza tą kroniką. Z drugiej strony trudno jest przegapić Tahutti'ego, kiedy rozpowiada o swoim nowym projekcie, zwłaszcza jeśli co drugi dzień obwieszcza, że go ukończył i zaprasza na pokaz (z którego wszyscy wychodzą umazani sadzą od stóp do głów). -Tehutti -zaczął Zakua.- pewnego dnia stwierdził, że cordak'i są za mało funkcjonalne, bo chociaż mają wielką siłę rażenia, zapewniają tylko sześć wystrzałów i są za duże. Postanowił zmodyfikować je tak, by były mniejsze i strzelały, albo laserami (do wyczerpania baterii), albo silniejszymi pociskami (niestety tylko sześcioma). -...I to właśnie dzięki nim odzyskamy umysł Igniki. -dokończył triumfalnie Orkham. -Nie rozumiem. -zdziwił się Ehrye -Nowe miotacze można przymocować do siodeł ptaków gukko. -uśmiechnął się Le-matoanin.- dzięki temu będę mógł zwrócić na siebie uwagę Teridax'a, podczas gdy wy znajdziecie nasz cel. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Zakua i Ehrye wymienili spojrzenia. -Nie boisz się? To w sumie dosyć samobójcze działanie. Nie wolno nam zapominać, że Makuta zdobył całą moc jaką posiadał Mata-Nui. -spytał toa -Uspokój się.- lotnik machnął lekceważąco ręką.- Skwrrz* to mój najszybszy zawodnik. Na pewno nas nie dorwie ani on, ani jego rakshi. -A więc ustalone!- Ehrye zatarł ręce. -Skoczmy tylko po Cordaki i ruszamy.- zadecydował Zakua był lekko skołowany nagłą decyzją Ko-matoranina. Przez chwilę zamierzał zaprotestować, w końcu nikt nie pytał go o zdanie, ale przecież jego mali kumple mięli rację: ta misja bardziej pomoże sprawie niż bezmyślna walka z exo-toa. -Ekhm, przepraszam. -usłyszał za plecami. Odwrócił się i zobaczył w drzwiach Ga-matorankę ze złożoną kartką papieru ręce i skórzaną torbą przerzuconą przez bark. Zakua zgadł, że to posłaniec. -O co chodzi?- spytał uprzejmym tonem -Mam list polecony dla pana Ehrye. -powiedziała -To od samego sir Garana. Orkham parsknął otwarcie. Wszyscy zwrócili się w jego stronę. -Przepraszam.- bąknął- Nadal nie mogę się przyzwyczaić, że do Garana mówi się teraz „sir”. Posłaniec puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu i wręczył kartkę Ko-matoraninowi. Ten rozłożył papier i zaczął czytać po cichu. Po chwili zmiął kartkę i porwał ją na strzępy. -To tajna wiadomość. -odpowiedział swobodnie na pytające spojrzenia. -Nie mogę wchodzić w szczegóły, ale zabraknie mnie na tej misji, mam ważne sprawy. - to rzekłszy, wyszedł z pokoju bez słowa, rzucając na odchodnym: -Powodzenia. Posłaniec oddalił się zaraz po Ehrye, pewnie musiał coś jeszcze dostarczyć. Orkham wzruszył ramionami i zaczął grzebać w rzeczach Ko-matoranina. -Co robisz? -spytał Zakua -Szukam tego urządzenia do namierzania Igniki. - odparował, przyglądając się czemuś, co przypominało pokrywę od śmietnika z małymi szabelkami dookoła i ekranem na środku. -Jak myślisz? Jak to wygląda? -dodał odrzucając dziwny przedmiot. -Może tak?- spytał Zakua pokazując urządzenie przypominające komórkę z ekranikiem trzy razy większym niż zwykle. -Nie, to raczej nie to. -stwierdził Orkham. -Szukaj dalej. -Ma napis „Znajdywacz Duchów”.- mruknął toa z przekąsem. -Ugh, tak?- jęknął zakłopotany matoranin.- No, więc skoro już mamy wykrywacz, skoczmy do Tehuttiego po sprzęt. Zakua wywrócił oczami i ruszył za towarzyszem. Kiedy dotarli do warsztatu Onu-matoranina, tamten dał im cztery nowe cordaki i dwa zdalnie sterowane automaty w kształcie matoran. W drodze do „kurnika” Gukko, Zakua zamienił swój stary miotacz na jeden z tych które dostali. Potem Orkham przyprowadził cztery ptaki które przedstawił jako Skwrrz, Gasparr, A-u-han i G'dar. Podał toa lejce tego ostatniego, a do siodeł pozostałych przypiął cordaki. Następnie zamontował automaty na A-u-han'ie i Gasparzrze. Wreszcie sam wsiadł na Skwrrz'a i ruszyli. **wymowa: Skywrytz Część 4 Podróż bardzo dłużyła się obu podróżnikom. Było tak pewnie dlatego, że wyruszyli na pierwszą misję, w której Ehrye nie weźmie udziału. W końcu dotarli do celu i wylądowali na jednym z odłamków wyspy Mata-Nui. W oddali widzieli Teridax'a w ciele Wielkiego Ducha. Dysponując jego mocą, wytworzył za sobą łańcuch górski w kształcie podkowy, na którym zasiadał teraz jak na tronie. Na najbliższych górom odłamkach strażnicze obozy rozbiły dziesiątki rahkshi, chociaż w tym ciele Makuta nie potrzebował żadnej ochrony bezpośredniej. Dwaj podróżnicy ustalili, że Orkham poleci ze Skwrrz'em, Gasparr'em i A-u-han'em odciągając uwagę Teridaxa, natomiast Zakua weźmie ze sobą G'dar'a i poszuka ducha Igniki. Na początku szło dobrze. Le-matoranin wzbił się w powietrze na swoim wierzchowcu i kilkoma kliknięciami na pilocie sprawił, że automaty zrobiły to samo. Potem cała trójka poleciała jak najszybciej w stronę wroga. Na miejscu odpalili lasery cordaków trafiając w jak najwięcej rahkshi. Zakua przez chwilę patrzył jak bestie wzlatują w powietrze, goniąc ptaki gukko, jak Orkham i automaty przyspieszają. Później spiął swojego „powietrznego rumaka” ruszając w przestworza. Pogrzebał chwilę w torbie i wyjął z niej Znajdywacz Duchów. Podniósł go na poziom swojej twarzy i włączył. Obraz na ekraniku wyglądał jak widok w podczerwieni. Czyiś duch (a przynajmniej G'dara) wyglądał jak kolorowo pulsująca i bardzo ruchliwa mgła, poruszająca się w obrębie ciała. Toa nieco oddalił obraz, żeby sprawdzać większy teren. Zakua sunął w przestworzach, co jakiś czas zerkajac czy Orkham jeszcze może latać. Wtedy właśnie sprawy się skomplikowały. Wojownik Plazmy dłuższą chwilę nie patrzył na Le-matoranina, całkowicie oddając się poszukiwaniom. Patrzył na powywracane resztki wyspy. Na niektórych rosły już pierwsze drzewa. Wtem usłyszał donośny świst. G'dar błyskawicznie odwrócił się w stroną źródła dźwięku. To Orkham i jeden z automatów (drugi musiał być zestrzelony) pędzili w stroną toa plazmy z czterema rahkshi na ogonie. Przyspieszały. Zakua gwałtownie ściągnął wodze, kierując swojego gukko w bok, by stanąć na wprost wrogów. Lewą ręką sięgnął po cordak i ustawił go na strzelanie torpedami. G'dar w lot pojął zamiary swojego jeźdźca i zawisł w powietrzu bez ruchu, czekając. Toa wziął głęboki wdech i policzył w myśli do pięciu. Wiedzał, że teraz spokój jest najważniejszy. Mocniej zaciskając nogi na wierzchowcu puścił lejce i utrzymując równowagę sięgnął po siekierę. Miał jedną szansę. Popatrzył prosto w oczy nadlatującego Le-matoranina. Widział jak strach w oczach przyjaciela powoli zmienia się w spokój i zrozumienie. Zakua czekał. „Jeszcze chwila.”-myślał-”Tylko parę sekund.” Zagrożenie było tuż tuż, ale toa czekał aż Orkham bezpiecznie go ominie. Skwrrz ze świstem przeciął powietrze obok wojownika. Zakua chciał dać ptaku gukko znak do ataku, ale nie zdążył. G'dar sam zaszarżował. Jeźdźca na chwilę zatkało, ale zaraz się opamiętał. Najszybciej jak mógł wymierzył z cordak'a w najbliższego rahkshi i nacisął spust. Torpeda z hukiem uderzyła w pancerz, dosłownie go rozrywając. Toa przez sekundę patrzył na piszczącą wściekle Kraata, zanim chlupnęła do oceanu. Zaraz zwrócił się w stronę wrogów. Zakręcił młynka siekierą i ciął, wystrzeliwując pionową linię plazmy w czarno-żółtą bestię. Supergorąca materia rozcięła pancerz jak masło i jego dwie połówki mknęły już na spotkanie z oceanem pod nimi. Toa, już mijając przeciwników, zamachnął się na jednego z nich. Rahkshi sparował z łatwością atak, po czym się wyminęli. To wszystko trwało tylko kilka sekund. Zakua obrócił G'dara w kierunku rahkshi i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że wrogowie zrobili tak samo. Odprowadził Orkhama wzrokiem i skupił się na przeciwnikach. Wiedział, że bez elementu zaskoczenia nie powtórzy tego wyczynu sprzed kilku chwil. Część 5 G'dar wykonał natychmiastowy unik przed błyskawicą. Zakua był mu wdzięczny, że nie potrzebował poleceń toa do walki i uników. Wystarczająco dużo uwagi zajmowała mu walka. Rahkshi zaszły go z lewej, ale szybko przegnał je salwą laserów. Niebiesko-szary wróg zakręcił młynka włócznią, posyłając w Zakuę mały cyklon. G'dar wystrzelił przed siebie jak pocisk. Toa odwrócił się w siodle, strzelając z cordaka. Wiązki lasera trafiły w naramiennik, który odpadł z trzaskiem. Nie zrażony rahkshi rzucił w nich kolejnym wirem powietrza. Ptak gukko ostro skręcił pionowo w górę, unikając zderzenia. Zakua odchylił się do tyłu w siodle, mierząc miotaczem we wroga. Rahkshi zręcznie blokował kijem wszystkie strzały, nadal ścigając toa. Walka trwała dobrą chwilę i cały czas nikt nie mógł zdobyć przewagi. Nagle G'dar wydał z siebie donośny krzyk. Zakua spojrzał przed siebie (czyli w górę). I wtedy zrozumiał gdzie zniknął drugi przeciwnik. Rahkshi błyskawic wycofał się na chwilę z walki, by teraz nadlecieć z góry jak sokół, który dostrzegł ofiarę. Zakua instynktownie zareagował. Przestawił miotacz na torpedy i wystrzelił. Przeciwnik zasłonił się kijem, który złamał się od uderzenia, ale i tak spowiła go chmura szkarłatnego dymu. Toa właśnie na to liczył. A G'dar trafnie odczytał jego zamiary. Odwrócił się twarzą do dołu, by jego jeździec strzelił w drugiego wroga, a kiedy Zakua to zrobił, wykonał błyskawiczny skręt w prawo. Efekt przerósł ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. Spowite dymem rahkshi nawet nie zwolniły lotu, i zderzyły się przy pełnej prędkości, przy akompaniamencie głośnego trzasku. Zakua, lecąc na oddalającym się gukko, odchylił się w siodle i strzelił strumieniem zielonej mazi w kierunku spadających wrogów. Plazma przebiła na wylot oba pancerze, sprawiając je niezdolnymi do działania. Obie Kraata wyrzucone z pancerzy, spadły z piskiem do morza. Toa uśmiechnął się i siadł jak przedtem. Zaraz jednak uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy, bo zobaczył zagładę sunącą wprost na niego: rahkshi o mocy twardości. Na próbę wystrzelił w nią strumień plazmy. Nie wyrządziła wrogowi krzywdy. Toa przygotował się na najgorsze. Część 6 Zaku obudził się na w miarę płaskim terenie. Dotknął ręką głowy, żeby sprawdzić, czy cała. Bolała jak diabli, ale chyba nic mu nie było. Powoli wstał, starając się ignorować ból mięśni. Kiedy stanął na nogach, zastanowił się co tu robi. „No tak, atak rahkshi.”- odpowiedział sam sobie. Miał nadzieję, że Orkham'owi i G'darowi nic się nie stało. Rozejrzał się dokoła. Znajdował się na niewielkiej części Mata-Nui, która jakimś cudem nie odwróciła się do góry dnem. Stał teraz w małej, zarośniętej palmami zatoczce, z której biegły półokrągłe schody, prowadzące na szczyt klifu. Po wewnętrznej stronie schodów był stos złomu, brudnych masek, zniszczonych bohroków i tym podobnych. Toa znalazł swój cordak niedaleko siebie, razem z siekierą. Widocznie trzymał je podczas upadku. Uzbroił się i ruszył schodami, nie widząc innej drogi. Krajobraz przypominał ten z Le-Wahi. Dookoła nie było żywej duszy. A przynajmniej na to wyglądało. Nagle toa ujrzał błysk czerwonego światła. Zanim zdążył zareagować, strumień energii powalił go na ziemię. Podniósł się błyskawicznie. Przed sobą ujrzał najbrzydszego Skakdi na świecie (jeśli to był Skakdi). Stworzenie miało brązowy korpus i czarne kończyny. To, co u normalnego Skakdi było dłońmi, u niego wyglądało jak stopy. Chodził na czterech nogach, a z pleców wystawała mu pojedyncza ręka z miotaczem kul zamor. Nie miał żadnej maski na twarzy i nasz bohater był zmuszony patrzeć na jego nagą czaszkę. Na dodatek wpatrywał się w Zakuę z paskudnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Toa wiedział, że tak na niego patrzą tylko ci, którzy albo są trzy razy silniejsi niż on, albo mają przewagę liczebną. Wojownik Plazmy w spokoju dobył broni i zaczął iść po linii koła. Skakdi wszedł w rytm walki i uczynił to samo. Nagle uśmiechnął się jeszcze wredniej. Zza Zakuy wyskoczyli trzej inni przedstawiciele tej rasy (choć nie tak obleśni) i otoczyli go. Było ich pięciu: Pierwszy od prawej był turkusowo-zielony i byłby normalnym Skakdi, gdyby nie to, że zamiast nóg miał cztery koła i podwozie przytwierdzone do korpusu. Tak wojenna rasa jak jego nie była zbyt wspaniałomyślna dla kalekich osobników, nieprzydatnych w walce. Następny napastnik miał fioletowy pancerz i tarczę z dwoma miotaczami rhotuka. Pierwszy od lewej był fioletowy i dość podobny do tego najbrzydszego: chodził na czterech łapach i miał rękę na plecach, ale miał neutralną minę, dwoje skrzydeł oraz (chwała Arthace) maskę na twarzy. Skakdi najbliższy pierwszego „przystojniaczka” był półtora raza większy niż pozostali. Nosił żółto-czarną zbroję, trzymał w rękach tarczę oraz długi i gruby kij, z chwytakami na końcach. Zakua nie potrafił dostrzec i opisać osobnika stojącego za jego plecami, ale planując ucieczkę, założył że ma miotacz zamor jak pozostali. -Poddaj się wojowniku.- usłyszał toa zza siebie. Nigdy nie słyszał takiego głosu. Mógłby się założyć, że gdyby ten sam głos rzekł „Zejdź mi z drogi.” to każda góra w okolicy grzecznie by się odsunęła. Gdyby jego właściciel powiedział zwykłe „Tak” zabrzmiałoby to jak groźba, ultimatum, rozkaz oraz przestroga. I pewnie tym właśnie by miało być. -Nie wiem czy jesteś tu przez przypadek, czy nie. Szczerze mówiąc, mało mnie to obchodzi. Ale znalazłeś się na terenie Gangu Shchupaka. Zakua zaśmiał się w duchu. -A ten szczupak to pewnie ty?- prychnął z uśmiechem. Za ten niewybredny dowcip dostał w potylicę (tylna część głowy: przyp. autora). Kiedy już pozbierał się z ziemi, „szczupak” powiedział: -Nie, ty błaźnie jeden. Zamilknij, bo nie pozwolę ci dalej żyć. -odczekał chwilę, sprawdzając, czy toa pojął. -Teraz Retsalb i Kraps (olbrzymi i fioletowy dwunożny skinęli głowami) podejdą do ciebie i zabiorą twój sprzęt. Masz stać spokojnie i oddać im go natychmiast. -Zakua usłyszał, że przywódca się cofa. Dwóch Shchupaka, znanych bliżej jako Retsalb i Kraps, podeszło do toa. -Cordak poproszę.-syknął Krabs. Zakua podał mu miotacz. Kiedy drugi wyciągnął rękę po siekierę, uznał to za moment do ucieczki. Oddając broń, błyskawicznie chwycił olbrzymiego Retsalb'a za nadgarstek i (czując łamanie się własnych kości) przerzucił go przez biodro i zwalił na fioletowego Skakdi. W sekundę wyrwał cordak z ręki jęczącego wroga i przetoczył się na bok. Okazało się to dobrym ruchem, bo w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą stał eksplodowała kula zamor, wystrzelona przez przywódcę gangu. Zakua przestał się toczyć im przyklęknął na jedno kolano, kierując cordak na pozostałych. Brązowo-czarny brzydal rzucił się na toa. Ten odpalił z pocisk, trafiając w ramię. Wybuch oderwał Skakdi dłonio-stopy i rozerwał szczękę tak, że wyglądała jak twarz toa bez maski. Nieżywy Shchupaka zleciał z klifu wprost na stertę złomu obok schodów. Zakua wymierzył z cordaka do tego ze skrzydłami, ale laser z oczu przywódcy wytrącił mu go z ręki i miotacz poleciał w ślad za brzydalem. Toa wskoczył na drzewo, unikając strzałów laserów i sfer zamor. Zeskoczył wprost na zielonego inwalidę. Ten spróbował uderzyć go pięścią, ale Wojownik Plazmy wykonał salto na wrogiem, tak że strzał przywódcy trafił zielonkawego Skakdi. Fioletowy czworonóg wzleciał w powietrze i zaczął miotać błyskawicami z oczu. Zakua posłał ku niemu kulę plazmy. Skakdi zrobił unik, ale gorący pocisk trafił w skrzydło, przebijając je na wylot. Jęcząc Shchupaka spadł na ziemię. Wtem toa dostrzegł kątem oka ognistą kulę, lecącą wprost na niego. Instynktownie padł na ziemię, wykonał przewrót w przód i spojrzał na tego kto wystrzelił. Na przywódcę. Miał on czarno-pomarańczowy pancerz, do przedramion przytwierdzone skrzydła, a do stóp narty na kółkach. Stał zgarbiony, nad głową celując w Zakuę z miotacza zamor na długim ogonie. Toa nawiedziła myśl, w której zastanawiał się co w tym gangu robi wcale nie zdeformowany Kraps. Nie zdążył długo pomyśleć. Właśnie Kraps wyczołgał się jakoś spod towarzysza i strzelił w toa dwoma rhotuka naraz. Zakua uniknął jednego, ale drugi związał mu nogi razem, więc przewrócił się na ziemię. Zanim zdołał się ruszyć, dwie kolejne sieci energii związały go całkowicie. Przywódca podszedł do toa i kopnął go w żebra. -Posłuchaj cwaniaczku. Imponują mi twoje umiejętności, ale nienawidzę niesubordynacji. Dlatego przeżyjesz, chociaż zostaniesz naszym niewolnikiem. -powiedział smakując każde słowo. -I jeszcze coś: Jestem Eralf. I gwarantuję, że zapamiętasz to imię, do końca swych dni. Część 7 O północy Zakua padł ciężko na łóżko, jeśli tak można było nazwać kawał deski przyczepiony do ściany. Ostatnie trzy dni spędził na budowie zamaskowanej fortecy gangu Shchupaka. Przyznawał, że projekt był naprawdę dobry i gdyby o niej nie wiedział, nie znalazłby jej,a tym bardziej nie zdobył. Włąsciwie trafniejsze jest tu określenie „przyznałby, gdyby miał siłę na myślenie ”, bo ostatnie dni spędził na przemian na pracy i beznadziejnych próbach odespania straconego czasu. Pierwszego dnia roboty myślał jeszcze o ucieczce, ale podczas budowy pilnowały go całe stado ognistych burnaków. W całej tej charówce najbardziej nienawidził osłabiających jego moc protostalowych kajdan, które miał cały czas na rękach. Nie miały nawet dziurki na klucz, więc jasne było, że gang Shchupaka nie zamierza mu ich zdejmować. Wcześniej próbował roztopić je kawałek po kawałku, ale Eralf co rano wzywał go do siebie, żeby drwić sobie z więźnia. Wtedy zobaczył ślady plazmy na kajdanach i kazał przez jedną dobę torturować więźnia non stop. Podczas wizyty w sali tortur, Zakua dowiedział się, czemu Kraps trzyma z tymi odmieńcami- bo był głupi jak but,z resztą jak cała reszta gangu. Toa próbował zasnąć, ale ból w całym ciele nie pozwalał mu na to. -...naprawdę nie cierpię tej roboty.- usłyszał nagle zza krat. Wyciągnął szyję, zerkając na wartowników, którzy szli korytarzem. Byli to zielony kaleka i fioletowy czworonóg. -Wiesz co Ytic? Eralf jest przewrażliwiony.- powiedział ten drugi. -Przecież wszyscy więźniowie padają z nóg i są pozakuwani. Przecież żaden się nie wymknie. -Masz rację.-przytaknął zielony, a po chwili dodał.- Nie lubię tej twierdzy, Ygrene,bo jest tak blisko ciała Wielkiego Ducha. -No, to pewnie przez niego w nocy widać te świecące duchy. Eralf powinien pójść sam na wartę. Zobaczyłby je i nam uwierzył. Zakua westchnął.„Duchu ze światła. Też coś.” -pomyślał i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Wtedy zza paska wypadło mu znajome urządzenie, którego Skakdi musięli nie zauważyć. -Znajdywacz duchów.-przeczytał na głos. Wtedy mysli w zawrotnym tampie przelciały mu przez umysł. „No jasne! To tutaj jest dusza Igniki!”. Z nowym zapałem zaczął kropić kajdany plazmą, ale od środka, tak żeby Shchupaka nie zauważyli. Po chwili przypomniał sobie o „znajdywaczu” i wsadził go za pasek. Następnego ranka wywleczono go z celi i zabrano przed oblicze szefa gangu. Ten podrwił z niego, skontrolował kajdany i kazał iść na budowę. Twierdza była prawie ukończona, ale Zakua nie zamierzał czekać na to, co z nim zrobią po zakończeniu prac. W każdej możliwej chwili roztapiał dyskretnie swoje kajdany. Tak minęły mu cztery kolejne dni. Część 8 Piątego dnia Zakua obijał się w pracy jak mógł. Przyłapano go tylko dwa razy i zbito przy tym niemiłosiernie. Jak zwykle o północy ogłoszono koniec prac i wymarsz do celi. Zakua odczekał aż strażnik i jego burnaki odejdą. Wtedy wstał z deski walcząc z bólem. W chwilę potem dokończył swoje dzieło: kroplą plazmy roztopił kajdany i złapał je, zanim spadły na ziemię. Przeciągnął się z uśmiechem i odwrócił się w kierunku krat. Nie miał siekiery, która przewodzi moc elementarną, ale i tak z łatwością stopił na końcach jeden z prętów. Przez powstałą lukę wyszedł z celi. Był zmęczony jak diabli, ale i tak mniej niż przez ostatnie kilka dni. Wysunął zza pasa „znajdywacz” i włączył. Urządzenie działało wyśmienicie. Znalazł dzięki niemu pozycje wszystkich Shchupaka, paru więźniów w postaci Stelt, Vortixx, czasami Rahi. Wykryte duchy latały swobodnie wewnątrz ciał wszystkich stworzeń, oprócz jednego. Ten przemieszczał się w dowolnych kształtach przez południową część więzienia. Toa ruszył tam jak najszybciej. Kiedy skręcał za któryś z kolei róg, cofnął się szybko. Pod okutymi metalem drzwiami siedział Kraps i mruczał do siebie: -Nie cierpię pilnować zbrojowni. Nie cierpię pilnować zbrojowni. Wyglądało na to, że nawet nie dostrzegł toa. Zakua zauważył,że głupek siedzi dokładnie pod lampą. Uniósł dłoń i wystrzelił strumień supergorącej materii w uchwyt latarni. Ta spadła z trzaskiem na głowę strażnika, pozbawiając go przytomności. Toa po cichu podszedł do drzwi i przetopił zamek. Zbrojownia była długim jak korytarz pomieszczeniem. Na ścianach wisiało mnóstwo broni, głównie włóczni i miotaczy rhotuka. Zakua szedł przez salę, szukając własnej siekiery. Znalazł ją po chwili i przerzucił ją przez plecy. Już miał wyjść, ale zobaczył na ścianie coś, co przykuło jego uwagę. Był to zgięty podwójny miecz jednosieczny, podobny do buławy lojalności Bordakh'ów. Nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego, ale broń przypominała oręż Zakuy. Toa plazmy pomyślał, że może służyć do przewodzenia mocy elementarnej. Podniósł przed siebie „znajdywacz” i przeskanował całą twierdzę, szukając innych toa. Udało się. W jednej z celi północnych części podziemi stała postać mniej więcej wzrostu Zakuy. W przeciwieństwie do innych uwięzionych, postać stała dobijając się do drzwi. Toa plazmy zdjął miecz ze ściany, a po chwili namysłu zabrał też dla siebie miotacz sieci, wiszący obok. Potem ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem w kierunku celi drugiego wojownika żywiołów. Po drodze patrzył na Znajdywacz Duchów, żeby nie dać się zaskoczyć przez Skakdi. Wtem, zauważył coś kątem oka. Obrócił się w tamtą stronę i zaniemówił. Przed nim w powietrzu kłębiła się świetlista ni to ciecz, ni to gaz. -Ignika...-szepnął urzeczony. Szybko sięgnął pod zbroję, mając nadzieję, że Skakdi byli na tyle głupi by go nie przeszukać. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy wymacał nakręcaną zabawkę w kształcie Nui-Rama. Chwycił figurkę i uniósł ją na wyprostowanej ręce, tak jakby chciał ją podarować Ignice. Świecąca mgła najpierw odsunęła się, jakby ze strachu, ale zaraz przysunęła się do toa. Część 9 Dwóch Shchupaka, Retsalb i Ytic, szło korytarzem doglądając więźniów. Olbrzymi Skakdi wzdrygnął się nagle. Kaleka spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem. -Duchy...- wystękał Shchupaka, drżącym palcem wskazując migotliwe światło w dole korytarza. Trząsł się cały i cofał powoli. Skakdi na kołach złapał go za ramię. -Nie możemy bać się duchów całe życie. Eralf twierdzi, że zamieszkamy tu na długo, więc lepiej pokazać zjawom kto tu rządzi.- wyszeptał, dając przykład braku wyobraźni, bardzo powszechnego wśród gangu. Potem, nie czekając na reakcję olbrzymiego towarzysza, ruszył na Zakuę z okrzykiem bojowym. Wojownik Plazmy widział pędzącego na niego Skakdi, ale stał niewzruszony, czekając aż duch Igniki wejdzie, lub raczej wpłynie, do wnętrza robocika. Shchupaka raczej nie przejmował się tym, że toa go usłyszy i ryczał wściekle. Starał się przy tym trafić go laserowym spojrzeniem, ale średnio mu to wychodziło. Toa plazmy w skupieniu obserwował, jak ostatnie smugi duszy Maski Życia chodzą do mechanicznego owada. Nie odważył się nawet drgnąć, ze strachu, że Ignika się spłoszy. Kątem oka zerknął na Ytic'a, który był coraz bliżej. Z każdą sekundą nabierał prędkości, a Zakua wolał się nie dowiadywać na własnej skórze jak szybki jest jego wózek. „Jeszcze moment. Już prawie wpłynął!” uspokajał sam siebie w duchu. Skakdi zbliżał się, jadąc jak rozpędzony pocisk, uniósł miotacz sfer zamor i przygotował się do strzału. „Nie zdąży!” wykrzyknął w myślach Zakua, uświadamiając sobie, jak wolno porusza się umysł toa życia. Ytic był za blisko. Ignika był za daleko. Ale Zakua był tam, gdzie trzeba. Starał się utrzymać jedną rękę (tę z figurką Nui-Rama) bez ruchu, podczas gdy całą resztą ciała gwałtownie doskoczył do Shchupaka, machając siekierą. Ytic wyraźnie nie był na to gotowy, bo cofnął miotacz i zahamował gwałtownie. Toa plazmy, mając nadzieję, że Skakdi nie ma tam organów, ciął w „podwozie” przeciwnika. Zawieszenie rozleciało się z trzaskiem, ale przeciwnik, ku uldze toa, nawet nie stęknął. Zakua zerknął na małego robo-owada i przekonał się, że Ignika zdążył już wejść do nowego ciała. Retsalb ryknął przeszywająco i wykręcił młynka kijem. Wojownik Plazmy nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na walkę z wściekłym kolosem, więc puścił się pędem z róg korytarza, wsadzając Ignikę do torby na pasku. Kiedy tylko upewnił się, że Skakdi go nie widzi, kulą supergorącej mazi wytopił w posadzce dziurę, tak że prowadziła na niższy poziom. Shchupaka wypadł zza rogu i nie patrząc pod nogi zaszarżował na toa. Ten uśmiechnął się paskudnie i patrzył, jak przeciwnik zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma pod nim podłogi i wpada do dziury. -Na razie!- zasalutował mu Toa i pobiegł korytarzem. Starał się dotrzeć do północnego skrzydła poziomu więziennego, mając nadzieję na uwolnienie tamtego Toa. Zakua bez przeszkód dotarł do centrum poziomu, gdzie znajdowały się schody na inne piętra. Dalej jednak nie wiedział co robić, bo zawsze odbywał drogę tylko od schodów do celi i z powrotem. Znajdywacz Duchów nie mógł mu pomóc, ponieważ nie pokazywał ścian i korytarzy. Włóczył się po lochach jeszcze jakiś czas, aż wreszcie dosłyszał jakieś głosy. Było to coś między stękaniem a chrapaniem. Zakua na palcach podszedł do drzwi zza których było słychać ten warkot. Ostrożnie je uchylił i zobaczył Eralfa. Półleżąc spał na stole, na którym rozłożone były jakieś plany. Toa plazmy jak najciszej podszedł do przywódcy Shchupaka i do głowy wpadła mu dziwna myśl: Czemu by nie wziąć go na zakładnika? Pomysł był kuszący, ale Zakua nie był pewien, czy inni Skakdi z gangu darzą szefa dostatecznym szacunkiem, żeby się poddać. Stał tak rozmyślając dobrą chwilę. -Nareszcie Zakuo.- odezwał się swoim grzmiącym głosem Eralf, otwierając oczy. -Wiedziałem, że twoja ucieczka będzie tylko kwestią czasu.- kontynuował. -No cóż, przynajmniej miałem taka nadzieję, po tym jak dałeś radę moim wojownikom. Swoją drogą, szkoda że pozbyłeś się Kcor'a, mojego brązowego wojownika, wtedy nad przepaścią. Jak nikt potrafił popędzać robotników.- rozkojarzył się Skakdi. Zakua postanowił chyłkiem się wycofać wykorzystując tę chwilę, ale Eralf błyskawicznie zerwał się z krzesła i powalił toa ciosem skrzydła. Zakua poleciał wielkim łukiem i uderzył w ścianę. Potrząsnął głową i zacisnął palce na siekierze. Obdarzył też Skakdi morderczym uśmiechem, ale tamten niezbyt się przejął. Przeciwnie, zgarbił się i odpalił sferę zamor z ogona. Toa plazmy błyskawicznie odtoczył się na bok i wycelował w Eralfa z rhotuki, ale Shchupaka zamachnął się skrzydłem i pociął miotacz sieci na kawałki. „Znowu bez miotacza.”- westchnął w duchu Zakua, lecz już po chwili wirował na bok unikając laserów z oczu Skakdi. Rzucił się w dół i skrył pod stołem, obmyślając plan walki. Niestety nie zdążył podjąć żadnych działań, bo Eralf nie przejmując się notatkami spopielił stół kulą ognia. „Jak on użył mocy żywiołu bez pomocy innego Skakdi?!”- zastanowił się Zakua, strzelając oszczepami plazmy w przeciwnika. Obaj miotali w siebie co tylko się dało, odskakiwali na boki i parę razy krzyżowali ostrza. Żaden z nich nie umiał znaleźć sposobu na pokonanie przeciwnika. Nagle Zakua wpadł na pomysł. Wziął rozbieg, zamachując się siekierą. Eralf spojrzał na niego zza skrzydła, szykując laser z oczu. Ale do wymiany ciosów nie doszło. Toa plazmy obrócił się wokół własnej osi, strzelając plazmą w podłogę. Po chwili powstała pod nim dziura , którą wpadł na poziom niżej. Zanim Skakdi zdołał zareagować, Zakua wybił w ścianie dziurę i wybiegł przez nią na korytarz. Doszedł do rozwidlenia, i zamierzał iść prawym korytarzem, ale nagle usłyszał głos: -Do schodów na górę to w lewo. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i rozejrzał się za istotą, która mogła się do niego odezwać. Na korytarzu nie było jednak nikogo oprócz niego. Zacisnął palce na pasie. -Nie ściskaj tak mocno.- usłyszał ten sam głos. Spojrzał ze strachem na pas, ale nie było w nim nic nieznajomego. Powoli otworzył torbę na nim i zobaczył źródło głosu. Ignikę w zabawce Nui-Rama. Pospiesznie wyjął go z torby. Przez chwilę nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc chrząknął nerwowo. -W porządku?- spytał Ignika, patrząc na niego owadzimi oczkami. -Tak, wszystko gra.- zapewnił go Zakua. -Skąd wiesz którędy na górę? -Kiedy jesteś umysłem bez ciała, masz zadziwiająco dużo czasu na poznawanie miejsca w którym się znajdujesz.- odrzekł bez emocji. Zakua przyjął to do siebie i ruszył wskazanym przez Ignikę korytarzem. Szedł dobrą chwilę, ale w końcu wyszedł z twierdzy. Słońce wschodziło właśnie zza horyzontu. Zakua stanął za progiem twierdzy i wziął głęboki wdech. Jak dawno nie czuł świeżego, porannego powietrza! Nie ruszał się jeszcze jakiś czas, napawając się wolnością. Potem jednak uznał, że wolność jest o wiele dalej niż Shchupaka i ruszył przed siebie raźnym krokiem. Nagle zza drzewa wyłonił się Kraps. '''Część 10' -Naprawdę myślałeś, że się mnie pozbyłeś tylko oszałamiając?- zadrwił z toa i podszedł do niego powolnym krokiem kata, ale potknął się i to zepsuło efekt. Zakua ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem. Skakdi zarumienił się ze wstydu i uniósł tarczę. Silniki miotaczy rhotuka zawirowały. Zakua przygotował siekierę i ugiął kolana. „Nie dam rady uniknąć albo odbić dwóch sieci za jednym zamachem.” -pomyślał. Ładunki zaczęły przeskakiwać między częściami miotacza. „Atak mi nie pomoże, po prostu zasłoni się tarczą. Myśl, Zakua!” Już za chwilę odpali. Wycelował. Przez głowę Zakuy przeleciał prawdziwy potok myśli: „Mnie dam rady wygrać. Jego można pokonać tylko z zaskoczenia. Zwiąże mnie. Znów trafię do celi. Nie uratuję Igniki. Po raz kolejny potraktują mnie promieniami z oczu. Nie cierpię mocy wrodzonych! Wrodzonych... to głupie, ale jaki mam wybór? ” Na sekundę przed wystrzałem Zakua użył mocy maski. Faxon rozbłysnęła niesamowitym blaskiem, ale Kraps był nieco zbyt głupi by się tym przejąć i wystrzelił elektryczne sieci. Toa wywinął młyńca siekierą i strzelił z niej plazmą, rozbijając pocisk. „Oby się udało” -pomyślał Zakua, patrząc na drugą sieć mknącą ku niemu. Skoncentrował się na mocy maski i... wystrzelił z oczu promienie jak Skakdi, niszcząc sieć. Kraps wpatrywał się w niego z otwartymi ustami, jakby nie dowierzając temu co zobaczył .Zakua wykorzystał ten moment i strzelił mu laserem w twarz. Shchupaka osłonił się ramieniem, ale i tak stracił równowagę. Toa nie zamierzał tracić okazji, więc rozpędził się i skoczył na wroga. Kraps osłonił się tarczą, ale Zakua odbił się od niej i saltem przeleciał nad Skakdi. -Było miło!- rzucił na odchodnym i wystrzelił w przeciwnika kulę plazmy. Tamten oczywiście zablokował pocisk tarczą, ale chodziło tylko o to by go zająć. Wojownik Plazmy biegł ile tylko sił w nogach. Zaraz opuścił zagajnik, w którym była twierdza Shchupaka. Starał się chodzić jak najlżej, ale jego ślady i tak byłyby ledwo widoczne na twardym gruncie. Zakua już myślał co robić dalej i jak wrócić na Odinę, kiedy wylądowali przed nim Eralf i Ygrene. Przywódca gangu uśmiechnął się drwiąco. -Myślałeś, że wystarczy ten marny podstęp z dziurą w ziemi, żeby mi uciec?- zapytał na pozór uprzejmie. Ygrene osunął ogonem szybkę z oczu, by móc strzelić w toa. Zakua zastanowił się szybko nad sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł. Wcześniej, walcząc z Eralfem sam na sam nie dał rady, a teraz Skakdi miał jeszcze sojusznika. Toa plazmy błyskawicznie machnął siekierą wyzwalając wielki strumień plazmy. Shchupaka natychmiast uskoczyli przed zieloną mazią, a Zakua pomknął z powrotem do zagajnika. Pędził między drzewami, kluczył, kołował. W pewnym momencie wskoczył na drzewo, wspiął się na gałąź i przeskoczył na następne i kolejne. Potem zsunął się na ziemię i pobiegł z powrotem do drzewa na które się wcześniej wspiął. Pobiegł zaraz na niewielki pagórek, by z niego zeskoczyć i okrążyć. Wykonał jeszcze wiele takich manewrów żeby zgubić pościg, aż w końcu znalazł to czego szukał: kałużę błota. Wskoczył do brązowej mazi i wytarzał się w niej. Wyskoczył z kałuży i pobiegł między drzewami, dalej kołując i poruszając się zygzakiem. Błoto zamaskowało zapach, ale teraz zostawiał więcej śladów. Jeszcze raz wrócił do kałuży i powtórzył poprzedni manewr kilka razy. W końcu po wyjściu z kałuży pobiegł jak najszybciej między drzewami. Kiedy zobaczył nad sobą gałąź zatknął w niej siekierę, a siła pędu uniosła go na konar. Potem rzucił przed siebie kilka kulek błota, żeby upozorować dalszy bieg. Potem wspiął się jak najwyżej i kontynuował drogę na gałęziach drzew. -Toa, który samotnie poradził sobie z całym gangiem Skakdi. No, no, naprawdę imponujące. Masz w tym sporo doświadczenia.- zauważył Ignika. -Walczyłeś już kiedyś sam przeciwko kilku przeciwnikom? Zakua nic nie powiedział. Jego wspomnienia zaczęły wracać. Pamiętał, jak po raz pierwszy otworzył oczy na Arthace. Dookoła szalały błękitne płomienie na rozgrzanym do białości protodermis. Nie umiał jeszcze mówić, nie miał pojęcia że jest potężnym toa, a już odkrył czym jest strach. Przez pierwsze tygodnie swojego istnienia sprawiało mu to wiele kłopotów, ale potem jego słabość, została przekuta w siłę. Nauczył się, kiedy płomienie mogą sparzyć boleśnie, a kiedy spalić całkowicie. Najpierw się ich bał, ale kiedy członek Zakonu, Offler, nauczył go panować nad strachem i fobiami, przestał traktować zagrożenia jako wroga, lecz sprzymierzeńca. Tylko dzięki temu uciekł grupie Visorahków w jednym kawałku, że napuścił je na Mrocznych Łowców. Życie bez drużyny sprawił, że nauczył się są sobie radzić, bez pracy zespołowej, używania kombinacji elementarnej, korzystania z żywiołów obecnych wokół niego. Niegdyś pewien matoranin zrobił klasyfikacje zwykłych żywiołów: najpierw magnetyzm, za nim żelazo, potem sześć elementów podstawowych... Plazma widniała na szarym końcu. Przynajmniej dopóki matoranin nie spotkał Zakuy w jamie Lwów Skalnych i nie przestał wszystkiego porównywać do siebie. Zakua otrząsnął się ze wspomnień. Przeskoczył na gałąź kolejnego drzewa i zsunął się po pniu. Po paru krokach wyszedł z zagajnika, ale z innej strony niż wcześniej. Od twierdzy Shchupaka biegła tu wydeptana ścieżka w kierunku samotnego, skalistego pagórka. Natomiast na jego szczycie... Zakua nie uwierzył własnym oczom. -G'dar!!!- krzyknął podekscytowany. Ptak gukko odwrócił się w jego stronę i zaskrzeczał radośnie. Toa plazmy już biegł po zboczu, prosto do wierzchowca. Ptak nie miał najmniejszego zadrapania, cały był w takim samym stanie jak przed uwiezieniem Zakuy. Stał w ułożonym naprędce gnieździe pod nim leżały resztki owoców. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie został tu bo musiał, tylko dlatego, że czeka na swojego pana. Toa był już tuz tuz, kiedy nagle powalił go cios w plecy. Przetoczył się w bok, wyszarpnął siekierę zza pasa, wstał błyskawicznie i sprawdził czy Ignika nie spadł mu z ramienia. Następnie spojrzał w niebo, spodziewając się, kogo tam zobaczy. Nie pomylił się. Przed nim lądowali Ygrene i Eralf. -Jeśli chciałeś się ukryć, to nie trzeba było tak krzyczeć. -uśmiechnął się przywódca shchupaka. Rozprostował ręce i wskazał Zakuę skrzydłami. Z tej pozycji mógł wykonać natychmiastowe pchnięcie na toa. Ygrene skierował miotacz na Wojownika Plazmy i zarył łapy w ziemię. Czas jakby zatrzymał się na kilka minut, a oni trwali nieruchomo patrząc na siebie. W końcu Eralf wystrzelił na Zakuę jak korek wystrzelony z butelki. Zasypał do gradem pchnięć i ognistych pocisków. Zakua przetoczył się, stanął na nogi i strzelił z oczu mocą skopiowaną od Kraps'a. Pomarańczowy Skakdi zasłonił się skrzydłem, na którym pojawiło się nieznaczne wygięcie. Toa obrócił się do drugiego przeciwnika, uniknął sfery zamor i znowu wystrzelił. Tym razem przeciwnik nie miał się czym zasłonić i padł na ziemię, jak po bliższym spotkaniu z rozpędzoną ciężarówką. Eralf ryknął wściekle, szalejąc na samą myśl o straceniu kolejnego rekruta wojownika. Zakua zablokował serię cieć siekierą i sam zaatakował. Skakdi nie dawał się łatwo. Znów walczyli dobra chwilę, żaden nie potrafił zdobyć przewagi, ani nie miał czasu żeby użyć mocy żywiołu. W końcu Skakdi powalił Zakuę wprawnym kopnięciem. Toa uderzył plecami w grunt i dostał wiązką promieni cieplnych. Krzyknął z bólu i zdał sobie sprawę, że Shchupaka tworzy w rekach kulę ognia. Błyskawicznie przeczesał wzrokiem teren wokół, ale nie zobaczył nic, co mogłoby mu pomóc. Wziął ostatni oddech i skupił się na życiu, które właśnie przelatywało mu między oczami. Widział Ehrye, ze swoja setką głupich i mniej głupich pomysłów, Orkhama ze swoim spokojem, Umbross'a, uczącego go jak pokonać Zyglaki... Nagle życie się zatrzymało. Zakua przestał widzieć swoje wspomnienia, a zaczął to co jest teraz. „Co się dzieje?” pomyślał. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, czemu nie umiera: To Ignika rzucił się na Eralfa i (jakkolwiek śmiesznie to brzmi) staranował mu oko. Skakdi zawył z bólu i pięścią rzucił Ignike na ziemię. To wszystko trwało pół sekundy. Wystarczyło. Zakua podniósł się szybko i kopnął Skakdi z całej siły. Kiedy przeciwnik się pozbierał, toa odciął mu ostrza ze skrzydeł i wybił zęby ciosem łokcia. Na koniec przepalił pancerz shchupaka i poczęstował go kolanem w brzuch. Eralf padł na ziemie jęcząc z bólu. Toa wziął nakręcaną zabawkę w której siedział Ignika na ramię i odwrócił się do szczytu wzgórza. G'dar siedział spokojnie, jakby walka Zakuy z dwoma Skakdi nigdy nie nastąpiła. Wojownik Plazmy uśmiechnął się do ptaka. Gukko najpierw spojrzał radośnie na toa, ale potem zaskrzeczał przenikliwie, wskazując skrzydłem coś za plecami Toa. Zakua odwrócił się i zobaczył całą resztę gangu shchupaka, biegnącą na niego. Nie marnując czasu wskoczył na grzbiet ptaka i poderwał się do lotu. Myślał, że jest już bezpieczny, ale wtedy ogarnęła go zgroza: każdy Skakdi miał lotnię z silnikiem. Część 11 Zakua szarpał wodzami G'dar'a jak oszalały, żeby uniknąć deszczu kul zamor, którymi rzucali Shchupaka. Ptak jęczał i piszczał za każdym razem kiedy dostał promieniem z oczu. Skakdi tez tęgo obrywali od Zakuy, ale ich lotnie były bardziej zwrotne niż G'dar i mięli liczebną przewagę. Nagle toa zauważył zieloną zamor lecącą wprost na niego. Szybko zanalizował sytuację i zauważył, że z prawej ma Ytic'a i retlasb'a, za sobą Kraps'a, a z lewej czysto. Szarpnął wodzami, kierując ptaka gukko na pustą przestrzeń, ale G'dar gwałtownie zwrócił się w prawo, walcząc ze swoim jeźdźcem. -Co ty wyprawiasz!!!??? -Wykrzyknął toa.- Zaraz się zderzymy, a to nie będzie przyjemne! Dla nikogo... ”więc także dla nich!”-dokończył w myśli i ponaglił G'dar'a. Retsalb zasypał go gradem błękitnych sfer, ale toa ani myślał żeby zwolnić. Schylił się, że by uniknąć ataku i ścisnął gukko kolanami, żeby ptak przyspieszył. W oczach Retsalba pojawił się strach, bo zrozumiał, że Zakua zamierza go staranować. Sekundy dzieliły ich od zderzenia. Zderzenie nie nastąpiło. Nagle zza żółtego Skakdi wychynął Ytic i zdzielił Zakuę w łeb pałką. I mimo tego, że nocne niebo było zachmurzone, toa Plazmy zobaczył gwiazdy. Jak w transie przechylił się w siodle i zaczął spadać. Oczy same mu się zamykały i czuł się nietypowo, jakby to wszystko zdarzyło się komuś innemu, jakby wcale nie spadał z ogromnej wysokości. Nagle w jego boku eksplodował ból, który wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Rozejrzał się i szczeka mu opadła. Nie wiedzieć jakim cudem, G'dar znalazł się tuż pod Zakuą, zanim toa zderzył się z ziemią. Zakua nie miał czasu się dziwić, bo Skakdi ruszyli za nimi. Gukko szarpnął się gwałtownie przed siebie, a skoro toa na nim leżał i nie trzymał się niczego, prawie z niego spadł. W ostatniej sekundzie chwycił łęk siodła i zaczepił noga o strzemię. Druga ręką chwycił siodło z drugiej strony i spróbował się podciągnąć, ale łęk urwał się i zawisł na jednym szwie. Toa podciągnął się jakimś cudem, podczas gdy G'dar wykonał karkołomną spirale, żeby uniknąć laserów wrogów. Wojownik Plazmy usadowił się na G'darze i chciał coś wymyślić żeby zgubić Shchupaka, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł urwany łęk. Pod nim widniały lśniące litery, nakreślone błękitnym tuszem: Przyjacielu. Kiedy znajdziesz G'dar'a, odleć jak najszybciej stamtąd gdzie jesteś. Gdyby jednak goniły cię Rahkshi, powtórz trzy razy w razie kłopotów: BOOM SAKAI, KLATHU BERADNA. Orkham Zakua normalnie zastanowiłby się nad idiotyzmem tej notki, ale kilku Skakdi na karku przyspieszyło nieco jego reakcję. -Bum sakai, klatu beredna. Bum sakai, klatu beredna. -Shchupaka byli tuż za nim.-Bum sakai, klatu beredna. -Zakua miał wrażenie, że świat zatrzymał się w miejscu i czasie, a Shchupaka zaczęli się od niego oddalać. Niestety, było to tylko wrażenie. -Skakdi są tuż za nami! Dlaczego nic się nie dzieje!?- darł się toa, uchylając się przed promieniami z oczu. -Bo źle to mówisz. -spokojnie przemówił Ignika, siedzący na ramieniu Wojownika Plazmy. -To ma brzmieć mniej więcej tak: B'oo'm sakai, kla'th'u ber'a'''dna. -Spróbuję. -powiedział Zakua, odbijając siekierą wiązkę laserów. Skakdi przyspieszyli znacząco. Wziął oddech i powiedział: -Boom sakai, klathu beradna.- Retsalb zasypał toa gradem sfer zamor. -Boom sakai, klathu beredna!- Kraps zrównał się z toa i wymierzył z rhotuki. -Boom sakai, klathu beradna!!! Huknęło donośnie. Rozbłysło błękitne światło. Skakdi pomknęli wstecz. „Nie”- poprawił się Zakua.- „Oni się nie cofają. To ja się ruszam!”- G'dar mknął przed siebie w zawrotnym tempie, a jego ciało stało się białe i pokryło się błękitnymi wzorami. Zakua wydał z siebie zduszony krzyk, ale ptak gukko skrzeczał radośnie, więc po chwili przestał się bać. Skakdi próbowali nadążyć, ale nie mięli szans. Toa i gukko zaczęli latać dookoła Shchupaka i obrzucać ich pociskami gorącej mazi. Nagle Zakua wpadł na pomysł. -Ej, G'dar!- zawołał. -Zawracajmy i rozwalmy tę ich bazę! Ptak radośnie skrzeknął na „tak” i zawrócił. Toa jakiś czas niszczył twierdzę, która zmieniła się w jeden wielki obłok dymu. Po jakimś czasie odlecieli, choć Zakule wydało się że widzi na plaży skrzydlatą, niebieska postać. Część12 Zakua i Ignika dolecieli na G'darze na Odinę. Po chwili wylądowali i weszli do bazy ruchu oporu. Zakua uznał, że powinien się zameldować u rady i powiedzieć, że misja się udała. Zza drzwi sali narad dobiegały podniesione głosy Zakua właśnie słyszał Garana: -...to nie możemy go tam zostawić! Narzekacie na ilość naszych sił, ale jeżeli będziemy zostawiać naszych ludzi bez pomocy to wkrótce nie będziemy mieli żadnych sił. Jeśli szybko wydamy rozkazy drużynie Manem'a, możemy odzyskac i Zakue i Ignikę. -Nie ma takiej potrzeby. - stwierdził gromkim głosem Zakua, wchodząc „z buta” do sali. Uznał, że to dobry moment żeby się wtrącić. -Oto cel mojej misji, umysł Igniki. -dodął, prezentując ciało robocika. -Witam. -odezwał się robaczek. -Jutro razem z Zakuą złożymy pełny raport z tej misji. Nagle wsztyscy członkowie rady zasypali Toa pytaniami. Zakua właśnie próbował zapewnić Orkham'a, że G'dar jest cały, gdy odezwał się alarm bazy. Wszyscy ucichli i pobiegli korytarzem do wyjścia. Ktos otworzył główne wrota i wszyscy matoranie wstrzymali oddech. Przed wejściem stało pięciu uzbrojonych po zęby Skakdi, o nietypowej budowie ciał. Shchupaka. Zakua wystąpił naprzód. Eralf demonstracyjnie zapalił swoje skrzydła, a Ygrene i Ytic podali sobie rece i zaczęli koncentrować moc elementarną. Przywódca Skakdi uśmiechnął się najpaskudniej jak potrafił, czekając na strach w oczach Zakuy. Nie doczekał się. Toa dobył siekiery, ustawił się do walki i odpowiedział usmiechem. Nie przestał bać się Shchupaka. Gdyby dopadli go wcześniej, zemdlałby przed walką. Ale nie dopadli. Teraz był na Odinie, w siedzibie ruchu oporu. W domu. Tutaj nie był samotnym toa. Za nim stała cała armia ''przerażonych matoran, którzy na niego liczyli. Tutaj był bohaterem. Ich bohaterem. Zakua uniósł siekierę, a Skakdi poruszyli się zszokowani. Zrozumięli. Ale nie zdąrzą mu uciec. ________________________________________KONIEC!_____________________________________________ (puśćcie sobie teraz „Heroes” albo „Crushed” Chrisa Daughtry) Podziękowania!: **Inikalord'owi, userowi youtube za użyczenie pomysłu na Zakuę/Zaku **Disholahk'owi, za pomoc w naprawianiu błędów "drukarskich" **wszystkim, którzy skapnęli się, ze imiona Shchupaka to imiona Slizerów od tyłu **każdemu, kto to przeczytał Buszujący w Cieniach Plik:Buszujący w Cieniach.jpg Tak, to nie sen! Skończyłem Logo i zacząłem pisać o, szumnie zapowiadanej, "dłuugiej zabawy z moim bratem". Jest to praktycznie kolejna powieść, ale uważam, że zasługuje na osobny nagłówek. Oczywiście w oryginale zawierała mnóstwo rzeczy niezgodnych z histrorią bionicle i głupich żartów. Jednak ta opowieść jest hołdem dla tego, co może wymyślić 8-latek (z drobną pomocą starszego brata). I mała prośba do czytających: OCENIAJCIE MOJE OPOWIADANIA. I.Yarmaroi- ostatni Makuta Plik:Yarmaroi tytuł.jpg Rozdział 1 Yarmaroi, ostatni Makuta, przemierzał pustynną część Destralu. W oddali widniały ruiny twierdzy Bractwa, zniszczonej podczas wielkiej bitwy na Metru-Nui. Słońce grzało w podwójny pancerz Makuty, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Żeby móc używać wzmocnionej łapy cienia mógł znieść trochę gorąca. Patrzył uważnie na ziemię wokół siebie, szukając dołów z Krana. Makuci kiedyś zebrali ich całkiem sporo, zaraz po tym jak Toa Nuva uwięzili bliźniaki Bahrag. „A kiedy odnajdę Krana”- myślał Yarmaroi- „Zamontuje je na jakiś ciałach i przerwę panowanie Teridax'a. Tego uzurpatora, który zabił wszystkich moich braci!”- z wściekłości rozbił pobliski głaz strumieniem mrocznej wody. Zamierzał uderzyć w coś jeszcze, ale zatrzymał się wpół ciosu. Zapomniał, że jest tu incognito. Uspokoił się i wyciszył. Nagle usłyszał kroki. Następowały niezwykle równomiernie, jakby mechanicznie. Odwrócił się, chociaż tego nie potrzebował do obserwacji intruza. Wiedział z jego umysłu, że jest Kraną zamontowaną na ciele Toa Kamienia, uzbrojoną w Buławę Zakłopotania. Odwrócił się tylko po to, żeby przeciwnik wiedział, że nie jest niezauważony. -Odejdź Makuto!- krzyknął Bohrok. Yarmaroiego zaskoczyła bezczelność intruza. Tamten wzniósł broń i rzucił się na Makutę. Yarmaroi dalej stał nieruchomo, czekając na atak. W odpowiednim momencie wywinął się w półobrocie i zdzielił Bohroka w czaszkę. Tamten zatoczył się, ale utrzymał na nogach i znów uderzył, tym razem strzelając kamieniami. Makuta błyskawicznie wytworzył barierę ochronną z cienia, a kiedy tylko skały się o nią rozbiły, powalił Bohroka strumieniem mrocznej wody. Kiedy przeciwnik tarzał się na ziemi sycząc z bólu, Yarmaroi podszedł spokojnie do swojej ofiary. -Posłuchaj robaku. -warknął w miarę spokojnym tonem. -Wkurzyłeś mnie dzisiaj, a to można zaliczyć do twoich błędów. Zaatakowanie mnie też nie było zbyt mądre. Jedyne twoje szczęście jest takie, że jesteś Krana Za, a to znaczy że możesz się porozumiewać z innymi Krana telepatycznie. Kogoś takiego właśnie mi trzeba i dlatego przeżyjesz ten dzień. Toa kamienia, czy raczej Krana którą nosił, spojrzała na Makutę bezczelnie, jakby w ogóle nie przejęła się słowami Makuty. Wstała z trudem i wycedziła: -Jeśli chcesz, żebym ci pomógł, mam jeden warunek: będziesz mi służył tak samo, jak ja tobie. Innymi słowy, chodzi o współpracę. Yarmaroi rozpoczął wewnętrzną walkę. Całym swoim sercem chciał się rzucić na toa, rozerwać go na strzępy, a potem jeszcze przypiec jego Kranę nad ogniskiem. Powstrzymał się jednak, bo pamiętał, że potrzebuje go. Potrzebuje, do swojej zemsty. ---- -Więc mówisz mi, że mam znaleźć sposób, żeby powyławiać stąd ciał Bohroków, które zatonęły po obudzeniu się Mata Nui?!- krzyknęła zirytowana Krana Za. Razem z Yarmaroim stali na jednym z odłamków wyspy Mata Nui, tuz nad brzegiem morza. -Tak.- potwierdził Makuta ze spokojem. -To przecież jeden z warunków, żebyś zyskał wolność i... -...I zdobył swoją armię Bohroków. Tak wiem wiem to, od kiedy zacząłem szukać tych głupich dołów z tymi Krana!- przerwał Yarmaroiemu, wskazując worek z piszczącymi stworzeniami. Krzyczał jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, ale Yarmaroi ignorował to. Wiele lat bycia Makuta nauczyły go jak ignorować kogoś, kto jest zbyt ważny żeby go połamać, ale denerwujący jak ognista mucha. W końcu Bohrok przestał irytować i zabrał się do pracy. W skupieniu przeczesywał teren telepatycznie w poszukiwaniu swojego tajemniczego sojusznika. -Jest! -wykrzyknął, a kiedy tylko to zrobił, z wody wynurzyła się postać. Miała ciało podobne do ciała rahkshi, ręce Vortixx i dzierżył dwie Buławy Lojalności. Zmierzył Yarmaroiego wzrokiem, po czym podszedł do Bohroka. -Witaj.- powiedział dziwnym głosem. To oczywiste, ze ryby nie potrafią mówić, ale gdyby potrafiły, brzmiałoby to właśnie tak. -Na pewno wyławiać? Moi wojownicy mogliby cię uwolnić. -tu nieznacznie skinął głową na Makutę. Yarmaroi udawał, że tego nie zauważył. Gdyby zrobił inaczej, musiałby słuchać Kodeksu Bractwa i pozbyć się stworzenia. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, vortixxo-rahkshi wskoczył do wody i zawołał oddział orek, które zaczęły wyławiać z głębin ciała Bohroków. Były to tylko Nuhvoki, ale Makuta się tym nie przejmował. Stał spokojnie na plaży i podziwiał krajobraz. Nagle zauważył dym. Unosił się nad niewielkim zagajnikiem, na części wyspy która jakimś cudem nie odwróciła się do góry nogami, podczas przebudzenia Wielkiego Ducha. Rozłożył skrzydła, krzyknął że idzie gdzieś na chwilę i odleciał w kierunku dymu. Po chwili dotarł na miejsce i wylądował na skraju odłamka. Rozejrzał się dokoła.'' Stał teraz w małej, zarośniętej palmami zatoczce, z której biegły półokrągłe schody, prowadzące na szczyt klifu. Po wewnętrznej stronie schodów był stos złomu, brudnych masek, zniszczonych bohroków i tym podobnych. Krajobraz przypominał ten z Le-Wahi. Dookoła nie było żywej duszy, a przynajmniej na to wyglądało. '' Z miejsca w którym unosił się dym dochodziły odgłosy strzelaniny, a kilka dalekich punkcików goniło się po niebie. Yarmaroi przyjrzał się złomowisku i dostrzegł na nim coś nietypowego. Podszedł bliżej i stwierdził, że to zwłoki Skakdi, który nie był zbyt ładny z życia.'' Stworzenie miało brązowy korpus i czarne kończyny. To, co u normalnego Skakdi było dłońmi, u niego wyglądało jak stopy. Za życia chodził na czterech nogach, a z pleców wystawała mu pojedyncza ręka z miotaczem kul zamor. Nie miał żadnej maski na twarzy i nasz bohater był zmuszony patrzeć na jego nagą czaszkę. ''W twarz musiał mu kiedyś trafić pocisk z Cordak'a. ''Wybuch oderwał Skakdi dłonio-stopy i rozerwał szczękę tak, że wyglądała jak twarz toa bez maski. '' (przypominają wam coś te opisy pochyłą czcionką? Podpowiedź: Zajrzyjcie do „Szukając życia”). Yarmaroi chciał sięgnąć ciała, ale opamiętał się. Lata na wygnaniu nauczyły go ogromnej ostrożności. Musiał użyć czegoś, żeby tego dotknąć, a wolał nie ryzykować stracenia włóczni. Odłożył broń i sięgnął do plecaka. Jego palce wymacały znajomy kształt. Włócznię. Włócznię należąca kiedyś do jego najcięższego przeciwnika. Którego pierwszy raz spotkał zaledwie przed godziną. ---- Yarmaroi właśnie zwerbował bohrok'a i kierowali się w stronę krawędzi odłamka. Układał w myśli dalsze etapy swojego planu, kiedy drogę zagrodził mu toa. Wyglądał nietypowo, miał zielony tułów, cieliste ramiona, czarne nogi i jasnobrązową maskę o kształcie podobnym do Kakama i Vahi. Przez plecy miał przerzuconą włócznię i miotacz Cordak u pasa. Nawet nie przejął się aurą grozy wokół Makuty i spytał bezczelnie: -Co tu robisz Makuto? Wiem, ze twój gatunek nie jest już sojusznikiem Teridax'a, ale w tych czasach trzeba być ostrożnym. -To nie twój interes, ścierwo.- wycedził Yarmaroi. -Odsuń się i wracaj do swoich zajęć. -Najpierw się wytłumacz. -Nie muszę się TOBIE tłumaczyć! -Albo się wytłumaczysz, albo oberwiesz. -Nie bądź tego taki pewny, śmieciu! A teraz dość tych utarczek słownych.. -syknął Makuta i skoczył na Toa. Ten znał się na walce. Uchylił się przed pierwszym cięciem i zamiast dalej walczyć pobiegł za jedną ze stert głazów, których było pełno w okolicy. Kiedy Yarmaroi dopadł do niego, miał już wyciągniętą broń. Zasypał Makutę gradem cięć techniką „na Lhikan'a”. Yarmaroi przez chilę odpierał jego ataki, po czym błyskawicznie wytworzył łapę cienia i złapał nią toa. Ten wyglądał na zszokowanego prędkością tego ataku. -Zdziwiony? -zaśmiał się Makuta i poklepał się w czerwony pancerz. -To maleństwo wzmacnia moją kontrolę nad łapą cienia. A teraz, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, zostaniesz wchło... AAAA!!! Makuta poczuł pulsujący ból w łapie cienia, co już było nienaturalne, a potem łapa zniknęła. Toa zręcznie wylądował na ziemi, a jego broń skrzyła się od wyładowań elektrycznych. -Nie tylko ty masz rzadki sprzęt. -uśmiechnął się. Makuta ryknął wściekle i strzelił w przeciwnika mrocznym promieniem, z maksymalną prędkością. Nie miał prawa tego uniknąć, ale jednak dał radę. Kakama rozbłysła oślepiająco i Toa nie było tam, gdzie stał. Był za Yarmaroi'm. Makuta obrócił się w wyuczonym cieciu, ale toa je sparował i odpalił z cordaka. Strzał posłał Makutę pod stertę głazów. Toa rzucił się na przeciwnika, ale tamten wzbił się w powietrze i poczęstował wroga setką błyskawic. Toa krzyknął wniebogłosy i padł na ziemię. Makuta wylądował przed nim i demonstracyjnie uniósł broń. Na twarz przeciwnika wstąpił strach, nie, śmiertelne przerażenie. Makuta zamachnął się włócznią, ale zanim uderzył powalił go strumień energii. Makuta zatoczył się i spojrzał na miejsce z którego nadszedł atak. Stał tam toa, identyczny jak ten z którym walczył. „Nie.”- poprawił się w myśli Makuta. Oparzenia napastnika wskazywały na coś innego. To nie był identyczny toa. To był ten sam. Rzucił się na Yarmaroi'ego i walczyli przez chwilę, aż w końcu Makuta odrzucił wroga magnetyzmem. Naraz ten powalony wcześniej błyskawicami wstał, skoncentrował energię elementarną i zniknął w rozbłysku światła. Yarmaroi uśmiechnął się do zaatakowanego magnetyzmem. -Toa Czasu tak? I pomyśleć że nie wierzyłem tym plotkom. -kroczył powoli w kierunku przeciwnika.- Jednak cofnięcie się w czasie żeby uratować siebie samego musiało kosztować mnóstwo energii. Teraz jesteś osłabiony i nie możesz wygrać. -Nie bądź taki pewny siebie!- krzyknął toa. -Spróbuj tego, 30.000 lat w pigułce!- i strzelił z ręki kulą światła. Makucie wydało się że widzi w kuli dwie wskazówki zegarowe, ale otrząsnął się i uchylił przed pociskiem. Miał już powiedzieć „Pudło.”, ale dostrzegł uśmiech wroga. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak pocisk uderza w wielki kamień w jednej za stert. W ciągu 30.000 lat każdą skała obróciłaby się w proch. I to właśnie się stało z tym kamieniem. Bez podpory głazy zachwiały się i opadły lawiną na walczących przeciwników. -Narka. -rzucił toa i zniknął w rozbłysku światła, a kamienie zasypały Makutę. Piętnaście sekund później Toa Czasu pojawił się na skałach, które pogrzebały Yarmaroi'ego. -Marny był twój koniec, Makuto.- westchnął schodząc z nasypu. -Gdybyś tylko grzecznie mi powiedział co robisz. A tak zginąłeś marnie.- odwrócił się i, całkowicie ignorując Bohroka, poszedł ścieżką. Nagle nastąpiła wielka eksplozja. Toa odwrócił się i ujrzał Yarmaroiego stojącego w resztkach skał z lawiny. -Powiedz mi, -szepnął. -kto taki zginął marnie? ---- „Tak to był ciężki przeciwnik, ale kiedy stracił tyle energii, nie miał szans wygrać. Powinien być wdzięczny, że go nie zabiłem, a tylko zabrałem maskę, broń i pancerz”- myślał Yarmaroi. Potem wyjął włócznię z plecaka i dotknął ciała Skakdi nic się nie stało. Wspomnienie toa poddały Makucie pewną myśl. Za nim bohrok i te jego znajomy musieli już skończyć z ciałami bohroków. Podniósł ciało mocą grawitacji i już miał iść, kiedy zobaczył coś, co go zaniepokoiło: Nad nim przeleciał świecący na biało ptak, a Yarmaroi'emu wydało się, że na jego grzbiecie siedzi zielony toa. Rozdział 2 Przygotowania postępowały dość szybko. Wyłowione zostały trzy tuziny ciał bohroków, niestety były to tylko Nuhvoki, ale darowanemu ussalowi w zęby się nie zagląda. Nuhvoki wkrótce zbudowały fortecę w zboczu góry, gdzie powstała baza Yarmaroiego. Makuta jednak nie angażował się zbytnio w powiększanie armii, pozostawiając to Kranie Za na ciele toa, i całymi dniami siedział w laboratorium, pracując nad swoim najnowszym projektem. Jako jedyny Makuta nie dowiedział się na czas o swojej zmianie z bio-mechanizmu w antydermis. Wtedy podczas walki otrzymał ranę i przerażony widokiem wyciekającego antydermis udał się na Artakhę by go uleczono. Wtedy, czekając na opiekę władcy wyspy, zobaczył jak tworzy drużynę Toa. Już kończył, ale Yarmaroi zobaczył cały proces tworzenia ostatniego jej członka. Teraz kiedy znalazł to ciało Skakdi i pomyślał o spotkanym Toa, wpadł na najgenialniejszą myśl w swoim życiu: postanowił stworzyć własnego Toa. Dałoby to wiele korzyści: primo: miałby kogoś chętnego do walki z Teridax'em, secundo: komu zaufają matoranie, i thetrio: osobą z którą nie byłby samotny. Yarmaroi bardzo przeżył śmierć wszystkich członków bractwa. Nie wiedział czemu Teridax nie zauważył, że nasz bohater uniknął „katastrofy” która nawiedziła siedzibę Bractwa. Yarmaroi podejrzewał, że z jakiś niewyjaśnionych przyczyn Nowy Wielki Duch go oszczędził, bo pozostali Makuta nieobecni wtedy w siedzibie też zginęli. Yarmaroi'emu długo zajęło tworzenie swojego Toa, ponieważ nie robił go od zera, a zmieniał mechaniczne resztki Skakdi. Miało to swoją dobrą stronę, gdyż Skakdi wykazywali częściową odporność na moce elementarne. Na konstrukcję minęły mu trzy tygodnie. Rozdział 3 Nadeszła ta chwila. Yarmaroi wezwał Kranę Xa i jego morskiego sojusznika, oraz dwóch Nuhvoków- ochroniarzy. . Wszyscy stanęli w labolatorium, nad zbiornikiem pełnym naenergetyzowanego Protodermis. Yarmaroi nadszedł pewnym krokiem niosąc ciało Toa, jeszcze bez iskry sercowej. Makuta pochylił się nad zbiornikiem i wsunął go tam. Protodermis rozświetliła setka błyskawic i rozległ się przeciągły świst. Po chwili toa Czasu przebudził się i wstał ze zbiornika, patrząc wokół błędnym wzrokiem. Wcześniej Makuta załadował w jego pół mechanicznym mózgu ogólne informacje o świecie, więc Toa przemówił: -Gdzie jestem? I czemu otaczają mnie Bohroki!? Zerwał się na równe nogi i odtoczył się na bok. Yarmaroi spokojnie podszedł do niego i powiedział. -Spokojnie, mój synu. Jesteś bezpieczny. -Synu? Jesteś przecież Makutą! I ja, toa, jestem twoim synem? Yarmaroi wziął świszczący oddech, położył rękę do torsu i przemówił oddychając ciężko: -Tak, ja jestem twoim ojcem.* Toa stał przez chwilę zszokowany, po czym podszedł do Makuty. Jego mina była neutralna, ale wyglądał jakby w każdej sekundzie mogłaby się zmienić we wściekłą maskę. -Więc to ty mnie mnie stworzyłeś?- spytał z lekko dostrzegalnym wyrzutem. -Tak.- westchnął Yarmaroi. Toa wstrzymał oddech i ciężkimi krokami podszedł do swojego twórcy. Nagle błyskawicznie uniósł pięść do uderzenia... ...Krana Xa wraz z Bohrokami ruszyli z miejsc i rzucili się na Toa Czasu, wiedząc że nie zdążą... ...i uderzył się nią w pierś, klękając przed Makutą. -Więc dziękuję ci, mój ojcze. Wszyscy wojownicy, którzy ruszyli na pomoc Yarmaroiemu, stanęli jak wryci. Sam Makuta uśmiechnął się, w sposób do tej pory Makutom obcy i położył synowi dłoń na ramieniu. Obok niego stał morski sojusznik Krany i starał się zrozumieć to, co zobaczył. Nie mógł jedna w to uwierzyć, nigdy nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że to się mogło stać. Że w oczach Makuty zakręciły się łzy. Otarł je i przemówił do Toa, niemal z czułością: -Więc powstań, Lukaorze, Toa Czasu! Przyjmij ode mnie tę oto maskę Calix, włócznię przewodzącą moc Czasu, pancerz należący kiedyś do innego Toa i miotacz Cordak, byś mógł mi pomóc zabić największego tyrana tego świata. Lukaor przyjął broń i założył maskę wraz ze zbroją. Potem wstał i spytał: -Co zrobimy teraz, ojcze? Nagle powaliła go kula zamor. Yarmaroi spojrzał na miejsce, z którego została wystrzelona. Stał tam znajomy Yarmaroiemu Toa Czasu. Nie miał już pancerza i zwykły miecz zamiast broni elementarnej, a na jego twarzy zamiast Kakamy tkwiła szlachetna Ruru. Stał z wyciągniętym przed siebie miotaczem zamor, w ogóle nie patrząc na przeciwników. -Może zaczniecie od oddania mi sprzętu?- spytał. ---- **Scena ta nawiązuje do sceny kultowego filmu „Star Wars: Nowa Nadzieja”, kiedy Darth Vader oznajmia Luke'owi Skywalker, że jest jego ojcem. Również stąd wzięło się imię „Lukaor”(Luke) C.D.N. Jakieś wonty? Tutaj niech każdy kto chce wpisuje jakie błędy popełniłem, lub co mu się nie podoba w moich działaniach. Ulubione BIONICLE Polecane filmy Video **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CizEHvsLtlU Canister Wasteland 2- autor: 166eric **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZTGU5s99x4 Toa Katrix vs. "Killer"- autor: Kylernuva135 **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnwteKVDVVY&feature=fvw Glatorian MOC's- autor: Kylernuva135 **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHr4fr0Rv2M&feature=channel_page The Hydros Chronicles #44 - Darkness Spreads- autor: Scotttjt **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alnq9sNF4M4&feature=channel The Hydros Chronicles #31 - Metamorphosis Pt. 1- autor: Scotttjt **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WOJm6rWg2w&feature=related The Hydros Chronicles #32 - Metamorphosis Pt. 2- autor: Scotttjt **